Angel
by ToxicValentine
Summary: Edward gets dumped by his girlfriend and on his way home comes across a stranger and soon realises he is in danger. But what happens when the mysterious stranger starts to uncover some of Edwards dark secrets from the past?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Heyy just a little one shot with Jasper and Edward.**

**Just like all my stories I was wanting to write this one differant but it ended up like this, haha hope you all like it =]**

**Love and Kisses**

** T.V**

**xxx**

* * *

**EPOV**

_Bitch!_

_What a bitch!_

_How the hell could she do that me?_

_After 4 fucking years!_

I jumped as I was brought back to the reality by a man falling to the ground in a crouch 5 feet in front of me. His head downwards, I looked up to see where he could have jumped from but was met with two vertical walls and there was no way he could have jumped from the roof, it was about 100 ft. I saw the man start to stand in front of me and I snapped my head to focus on him again. He stood slowly, he wore nothing but a pair of fitted jeans hugging low on his waist. He was barefoot, and bare-chested. His body looked as though it had been chiselled by the greatest of artists out of the finest of marble. Each contour of his body was perfect. He must be freezing, it is the middle of January and he is standing half naked in the snow. My eyes focus next to the unruly blonde curls that fell at either side of his face, but it was then, when I was met with dark crimson eyes that I knew I was in trouble. I took a few steps back and his gaze never averted mine.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I saw his nostrils flare and his chest rise as he took in a great breath and his eyes fluttered closed, a small moan escaped his mouth before his eyes shot open and he refocused on me again. His eyes darted down my body then back up to my eyes that quick I almost missed it. My breath hitched in my throat as he took a step towards me.

_Run you idiot! RUN!_

_Why aren't you running!_

I was frozen to the spot. He stopped a few feet away from me and cocked his head to the side slightly, a small frown forming on his face. His eyes fluttered closed again and I saw his nostrils flare as he took in another deep breath. He gasped and his eyes shot open and focused on mine again. His breathing accelerated and a look of sheer anger passed over his features. He grabbed my shoulders and threw me back against the wall of the building next to us and pinning me there by the shoulders, so fast it made me a little nauseated. His grip tightened on my shoulder and I winced in protest, one of his hands gripped at my throat pinning my head back against the wall and he dipped his head towards me. I felt his nose brush up the side of my neck and heard him inhale for a third time. I felt his cool breath fan over my neck and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my mouth.

_How the fuck can you get turned on when… whoever or whatever this guy is, is probably going to kill you?_

_You are such an idiot!_

_You should have ran you fool!!_

As quick as he showed up he was gone. What the hell was that? Who was he? I looked all around including up and he was nowhere to be seen.

_What the hell just happened?_

I shook my head and quickly stumbled along the street falling a few times on the ice and slick snow. When I finally made it to my apartment I stubbled with my keys and finally managed to unlock my door and fall through quickly locking it again behind me. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before I made my way to the refrigerator and pulled myself out a beer. I made my way to the sofa and turned on the T.V and settled on an old football game, not that I was paying much attention. I couldn't get my head around what had just happened. I was walking home from my ex-girlfriend's birthday party where she kindly stuck her tongue down my brother's throat then told me it was over because he was a better kisser, when some random guy… if he is even human… jumped off a 100ft building pinned me against a wall smelled my neck then ran off.

The more I thought it through the more I was positive I imagined the whole thing. I mean who could survive a 100 foot drop towards solid concrete and survive? No way, it was so real, it had to be true. Before I knew what I was doing I was back out of my apartment and running along my street to the building I was at before. I looked around in the darkness between to two buildings. I looked around the street and it was empty.

_I have to be fucking crazy!_

I slowly made my way into the darkness between the buildings.

"Hello?" I whispered softly but the was no answer. "Please, is anyone there?" I called out a little louder into the silence.

_Okay, seriously dude, you are going crazy._

I heard a shuffling noise ahead of me and my eyes shot up but I saw nothing.

"Hello?" I asked again a little louder walking further into the darkness and I saw the figure step out 20 feet in front of me but they made no other move. "Hello" I said again my voice shaking slightly.

"Hello" I heard a velvety voice reply. I took a few steps towards him and he matched mine, backing away, "Don't!" I demanded abruptly and I stopped. I knew he was dangerous, I could hear it laced in his voice.

"Who are you?" I asked him, my eyes adjusting to the darkness surrounding me. I could make out his unruly blonde curls and saw he had a disgusted look on his face, almost as though he was going to be sick. "Are you alright?" I asked taking a small step forward.

"I'm fine! Stay back!" He all but shouted and took a few steps back. "My name is not important" his eyes were focused on mine.

"What are you?" I asked him curiously and I saw him bear his teeth before backing into a predatory crouch. My brain was telling my legs to run but instead I found my mouth moving, "No human being can survive a 100 ft drop and no human can almost crush anothers shoulder with an easy grip. And your eyes…"

"Enough!" He shouted and lunged at me sending us both flying back towards the concrete. His body was pressed hard against mine and I felt his teeth graze my neck and his breathing got ragged he turned his head down resting it against my shoulder while letting out a frustrated sigh. "What are you?" He asked me his velvet voice laced with anger again. "Why can't I kill you?". As soon as he spoke these words I knew I should have been frightened but I wasn't. I let out a small laugh.

"I'm an artist" I whispered and I felt his weight shift slightly. I gasped as I felt his lips brush against my neck where he planted an open mouthed kiss. I felt his teeth graze the same spot and he let out a growl.

"You can't be one of them! But I can't do it, I can't kill you, why can't I kill you?" He was looking into my eyes now, his crimson eyes were smouldering and I gasped.

"Your eyes, they're… red" I said mentally slapping myself for pointing out the obvious.

"And yours are green" He said a small smirk forming on his face. What the hell, was I feeling something towards this guy? He was sexy don't get me wrong but, he was dangerous, very dangerous.

"What are you?" I asked him again and the smirk faded from his face.

"It's not important" he said before standing up and stalking away from me. I was a little disappointed at the loss of contact with him.

"Wait!" I called after him and he stopped his back still to me, "Your name, at least give me your name" I pleaded with him.

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock" He drawled out, his southern accent somehow thicker when he said his name.

"Jasper, could I ask you something?" I asked him while stumbling to my feet. He turned towards me.

"Yes". I walked towards him until my face was inches from his. I could feel his breath on my face and then it was gone.

"Come back to mine, it's just along the street" I said and his eyes widened.

"I… I don't think that would be a good idea" He stuttered before taking a few steps back but I followed him closing the short distance between us until I felt his body press lightly against mine.

"Please" I whispered as I felt his body stiffen against me.

"You really don't want me to do that" He let out between his teeth, his eyes darkening slightly.

"I do, really" I said moving my head closer to him and he flinched back slightly but I grabbed the back of his neck with my hand, I knew he could fight me off easily if he wanted to. I brought my lips to his, softly brushing them against his before placing a soft kiss to them. I pulled back slightly but his lips found mine again and his lingered on mine for a few moment before he pulled back again. A small growl escaped his mouth and he gripped at my hips, pushing me against the wall beside us, his body flush against mine and I could feel his obvious arousal pressing hard into my thigh.

"You really. Should not. Be doing this" he hissed between clenched teeth. His dark eyes burning into mine.

"Tell me you don't want this" I challenged him. He let a loud growl erupt from his chest and I instantly froze in fear.

_Fuck! _

_Okay, it took you this long to realise that you pretty much just walked into your own death!_

_When you were in your apartment you should have fucking stayed there!_

_When he made it obvious he wanted to kill you, you should have ran like any fucking normal person would have!!!_

His grip on my waist tightened and he took a few deep breaths before grabbing my hand and dragging me out onto the street.

"If this turns out bad, it's your own fault. I tried to give you chance, even though I really want you, you smell absolutely divine, I couldn't. I want you to live for some bizarre reason. But no, you have to be persistant! Damn you! If I kill you, it is your own fault" He muttered and I wasn't too sure if it was to himself or me.

"What apartment blocks yours?" He asked a little louder.

"106" I whispered as he dragged me along the street behind him.

"What floor?" He asked as we climbed the stairs.

"Second" I answered again, still in shock that this actually worked. I was taking my inhuman potential murderer to my apartment because I want to fuck him, really fucking badly. What part of that doesn't make me sound like a complete fucking nut-job?

As soon as we reached my door I opened it, forgetting to lock it before I left. I pulled him inside and closed the door before grabbing his hips and pinning him against it. My lips crashed into his and his hand gripped into my hair pulling my face closer to his. I let my tongue run along his bottom lip and he sucked it into his mouth, the tip of his tongue teasing the underside of mine before they dove into their fight for dominance. All too soon he pulled my head away from him.

"You are pretty strong" he whispered breathlessly to me, "For your kind" he finished and sly smirk spreading across his face.

"For my kind?" I whispered "Jasper, what are you? Please tell me" I pleaded and his smirk widened.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said placing a few open mouthed kisses along my neck. I felt his teeth graze over my neck again and I heard him sigh in defeat. Everything clicked into place then.

_Surely he cant be!_

_They don't even exist!_

"Vampire" I breathed out and he froze against me.

"What did you say?" he asked against my neck.

"Vampire" I whispered and he let out a low growl, his hands tightening in my hair as his eyes met mine.

"Are you scared?" He asked me.

"No" I smirked at him. I wasn't. This god standing in front of me has all but admitted he is immortal and wants to suck my blood and I am far from frightened. Maybe I really was crazy. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against my ear.

"You should be" He whispered before his tongue traced the shell of my ear. "I've never fucked someone like you before, I could kill you" he whispered again before placing a kiss on the hollow behind my ear. I whimpered slightly at the sensation of his cold lips against my skin.

"That's a chance I'm more than willing to take" I told him and he let out another growl, his hands left my hair and were around my waist quicker than I could blink, I felt both his hands grip hard onto my ass pulling my throbbing cock against his own as his hips bucked forward. I let out a loud moan and my head fell back. I felt his lips trailing soft kisses down my throat and he sucked on my adams apple, I felt his teeth tug lightly on the skin and my hands gripped his hair automatically. I couldn't help but be a little frightened every time I felt his teeth graze over my neck but at the same time it turned me on beyond what I thought possible.

We were laying on the sofa, my shirt was laying on the floor beside me. How the fuck did we get here that fast? I felt his cold lips trail down my body, his tongue licking around my left nipple as I reached down to unbutton his jeans, slipping them down over his hips a soft growl ripped through his chest as he kicked them off while his hands attacked my belt buckle.

_Fuck he is going commando!_

He smirked at me and I saw his crimson eyes darken slightly as he unzipped my pants painful slow. He grabbed the legs and yanked them off my body in one fluid movement. His eyes turned black as they focused intently on my crotch. He hooked his thumbs under the waist band and slowly pulled them off me his eyes never leaving my crotch. I heard a low growl forming in the back of his throat as his eyes focused on mine and he crawled up my body baring his teeth slightly.

_Fuck he looks damn sexy!_

I grabbed his arm and pulled him quickly on top of me my lips meeting his. All to soon he pulled away from me his black eyes staring intently into mine.

"Do you know what you are?" he asked me.

"I told you, I'm an artist" I smiled goofily at him.

"No, you are more, so much more than just a mere artist" he whispered before his body left mine. He pulled me up with him, our bodies crashing together hard. His lips met mine gently, passionately. His hands rested on my hips and his thumb traced circles across my hipbones so softly I could barely feel it. He walked me back, manoeuvring us slowly through my living area, along the hall until we came to my bedroom door. He reached behind me opening it and continued walking me back until I felt my legs hit my bed. He lifted me slightly and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he knelt on my bed. He lay me down gently and his hands left my hips, tracing gently across my abs and up to rest on my chest. Him being so gentle and handling me as if I was a fragile piece of china was very different from before and the sudden change scared me a little.

He broke our kiss and rested his head against mine breathing heavily. He shifted his weight so he was straddling me, his head never leaving mine.

"What is your name artist?" He whispered and I felt his breath wash over my face. It smelled amazing, pine, mint and something. Something I couldn't quite identify.

"Edward Cullen" I breathed out.

"Edward Cullen" He repeated. "You are much more than a fragile human, so much more, and you don't even know it".

"What do you mean?" I asked him feeling confused by his words but he didn't reply. His lips met mine again softly as he ground down against my already rock hard cock. I moaned into his mouth as my fingers tangled in his hair pulling him closer to me. I rolled us over and his legs clamped against me pulling me closer to him. My lips left his and I placed hard kisses along his jaw and neck. His hips bucked up into mine and I couldn't wait any longer, I needed him. I reached down and lined myself up with his entrance. His hand gripped my wrist and I looked at him cocking one eyebrow in questioning.

"Are you sure you want to do this, remember I could kill you Edward" his warning was clear in his voice and I knew he could very easily kill me but I wasn't scared, I wanted him more and more the longer I was with him.

"I'm positive. The need I have for you is more than I've had for anyone else in my life" I said to him, the truth falling from my mouth before I could even stop it. He nodded at me and let go of my wrist. I looked at him making sure he wanted this and he nodded again. The realisation hit me then, I had never slept with a guy before, do I just stick it in? He saw the confusion on my face.

"Edward?" he whispered to me and I looked up at him "You wont hurt me" he reassured me placing a hand on my cheek "Trust me, you wont hurt me. You are new to this aren't you? You aren't gay are you?" He asked me and I nodded in reply.

"Don't worry, I know it's different, if you don't want to do it I will understand" His thumb traced down my cheek.

"I want to, god I have never wanted this so bad in my life" I said as his fingers traced down my chest. His eyes locked on mine.

"You are sure?" He asked as his hand slowly traced across my abs slowly going lower.

"Yes" I said my eyes still locked on his as I felt his hand brush along mine that was still holding my cock in place. His fingers wrapped over mine and he squeezed, brushing his thumb over my head.

"Oh God, yes" I moaned out, my head falling forward and I heard him gasp under me. I felt his lips brush over mine as his other hand thread through my hair. He placed a soft kiss to my lips as he pushed the head of my cock into him. I gasped at how tight his ass felt around my head. I wasn't going to last long. I felt Jaspers breathing stop as he pushed me a little further into him.

"Are you okay?" I breathed out and he nodded in response his jaw clenched tightly. He pushed me in a little further and I was fighting so hard not to start fucking him hard right now. His hand moved around my back as he pulled me all the way into him. He threw his head back against the pillow and I felt his fingers scrape hard along the base of my back.

"Fuck" I grunted out before resting my head on his shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked me, worry lacing his voice.

"A little" I admitted.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, we shouldn't…"

"Don't. Don't say it, I promise you I am fine. I liked it believe me I liked it a lot" I reassured him and his face relaxed slightly before a sexy smirk appeared on his face. He moved his hips slightly and I took the hint. I pulled back until I was almost all the way out of him and I slammed back into him hard, a loud moan escaped his lips followed by a low growl and the look on his face was pure ecstasy. I repeated the action and he moaned out loud again. He looked like pure bliss. I slowly thrust in and out of him and he moaned in time with each thrust. His eyes fluttered closed as I picked up the rhythm his moans getting gradually louder. I lowered myself to him and thrust deep within him feeling his cock rub against my stomach with each thrust. His head thrashed back and he gripped onto my headboard, his nails dragging down it leaving deep gashes as a loud growl ripped through him. His arms snaked around my back pulling me harder against him. I thrust harder into him and his growls got louder. I felt his ass clench tightly around me and I let out my own moan and picked up the pace and I felt the tightening start in my stomach and it soon erupted through my whole body. I was moaning loudly as was Japer and the look of pure ecstasy on his face made me know he was close too.

"Edward" he moaned loudly, his nails digging deep into my hips as he bared his teeth at me. He threw his arm around my neck a his teeth dug sharply into my shoulder as a low growl rose from his chest, his grip across the back of my shoulders tightened. I felt his ass clench around me again and muffled moans escape him as I felt him squirt over our stomach. The sensation was too much I shook violently as I emptied inside him.

"Fuck, Jasper" I moaned as I gripped onto his hair trying to pull his head back from my shoulder. "Please baby, stop" I asked him still breathing hard from the best orgasm of my life. His arm gripped harder around my shoulders and I heard him groan loudly. "Jasper, please stop, I feel dizzy" I begged him trying harder to pull him away from me. I let my head fall forward onto his shoulder as my breathing picked up.

"Jasper please" I whispered against his ear, "Please, stop". He pulled back abruptly shifting away from me.

"Shit, fuck! Edward I'm sorry" he said pushing me away from him he stood out the bed.

"Jasper, it's okay, I'm fine".

_Just a bit dizzy._

"No, your not" he said backing further away from me. He was now standing by the door and he looked as though he was contemplating running. I looked at my shoulder and the blood was running down my arm. I got up slowly and took a few steps towards the door to my en suit.

"Please Jasper, don't leave. I will be two minutes I promise." I asked him before running into the bathroom and picking up a wash cloth. I wet it and quickly cleaned up my arm and shoulder. I cleaned Jasper's mess off my stomach and noticed the cuts on my hips.

"Shit!" I whispered. There was a small trickle of blood down each of my sides. I didn't realise how rough he was with me. There was small bruises forming over my chest and ribs. I cleaned up the cuts on my hips before turning to the door again. I don't know if Jasper would have stayed or if he left. I took a few deep breaths before opening the door. I walked into my bedroom and he was gone.

_I can't believe he left!_

I sat on my bed and a small tear escaped and ran down my face. I wiped it away before opening a drawer and pulling on a clean pair of boxers. I walked out into the living area and there he was, leaning against the front door, fully dressed a disgusted look on his face.

"Jasper?" I whispered and his head shot up to me. His eyes ran over my body once and he winced.

"I hurt you" He told me.

"You didn't, I promise you I'm fine" I walked slowly over to him. Reaching out I touched his arm gently and his eyes shot up to mine. "I'm fine" I reassured him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, hugging me close to his body. He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"You are something else Angel" He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Angel?" I asked curiously as he pulled away from me.

"You really have no idea" He smiled before turning and unlocking the door. I grabbed his arm before he walked away from me.

"Jasper, what are you talking about?" I asked him curiously. He leaned in and placed another soaring kiss on my lips.

"I'll explain it" he said stopping and think for a few moments "I'll explain it to you on Wednesday" he finished before turning and walking towards the stairs.

"Wednesday?" I called after him.

"Wednesday, 8 o'clock. Here." He said before disappearing down the stairs. I closed the door and rested my head against it.

_What don't I know?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Okay so here it is, what most of you asked for… That's right it's Chapter 2 =] **

**I have to say I was rather shocked that most of you wanted me to continue this as I honestly wasn't planning on it. The plan was to keep you all hanging and make up your own happy ending but since most of you wanted me to continue here it is…**

**Thank you so much for the amazing feedback on the first chapter every single one of them put a huge smile on my face and actually made me feel a bit giddy =] I always do when people say they like my stories… =]**

**I love you all and hope you are all having a great Christmas =]**

**I am also betaing now so if anyone is looking for one just give me a quick message and I will be more than happy to do it =]  
**

**T.V**

**Xxxx**

* * *

**JPOV**

_What did I just do?_

_You my friend, just let a creature of god fuck you and give you the best orgasm of your life! Oh and you bit him! I should tell you… if you weren't already going to hell, which I am pretty sure you were anyways, you DEFINATLY are now!_

_Shit I'm such an idiot! The poor fucker doesn't even know what he is, how powerful he could be! _

_Of course he doesn't, no angel remembers their descent!_

_But fuck I couldn't even see his wings! I normally can, why is he different? Who is he really?_

I kept up the argument with myself as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I stopped when I felt a pair of eyes burning into me. I quickly moved into the shadow next to me, blending in as I looked around for the source and thats when I saw her. Small, tiny even, maybe 3 or 4 looking out her bedroom window across the street, her eyes still on me. She waved at me with a friendly smile, no way could she still see me I frowned backing further into the shadow. Her smile dropped.

"Mommy, there's a man on the roof" I heard her say, her eyes never leaving me, "He has no shirt on, he's freezing mommy, can we go help him" the gesture softened a part inside me. The frown on my face disappeared a small smile in its place. I saw the smile return to her face and she waved at me again. I gave her a small wave back just as her mom appeared behind her.

"What are you talking about love? There is no one there" Her mom said looking right at me but not seeing me.

"He is, he is right there mommy, he waved at me. He's cold mommy, he has no shirt on and its snowing" I heard her say turning to face her mom. I took the chance to duck behind the small wall behind me.

"Oh, he's all gone mommy. I promise you he was there" I heard her say faintly.

"I'm sure he was honey, now come it's time for bed" I heard the curtains close before I ran. I didn't know where to go.

_One night, one night with an angel and you turn all mushy on me Jasper! You fucking idiot! You should have killed her!_

_Don't be absurd, she was just a child!_

_Hasn't stopped you before!_

I stopped running. I fell to my knees and my fists clenched of their own accord. I punched the ground hard before getting to my feet and pulling my cell phone out my pocket.

Speed Dial 1.

Ring. Ring.

"_Jasper! Hey! How are you?_" She replied excitement clear in her voice.

"Hi, Rose. I screwed up big time" I told her, my sister was also a vampire but she was a "vegetarian", in a sense that she only drank the blood from animals. I tried it once but it wasn't for me but now, now I've pointed out to myself just how big of an monster I really was, I was ready to fix that problem once and for all.

"_What have you done now?_" She said sarcastically over the phone.

"I'm coming to Alaska, I need to try again" I told her.

"_Again being the main word there brother. What has changed your mind this time?_" She asked me the sarcasm in her voice growing thicker.

"Not what, who. Edward Cullen" I told her.

"_Edward Cullen?_" She asked me the curiosity lacing her voice.

"My Angel" I told her.

"_Angel… oh no Japer! NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU BE S…_" I hung up the phone and shut it off before putting it in my pocket. I would deal with Rosalie when I got to Alaska.

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up and glanced at the clock and it read 8:30am. I rolled over groaning, knowing that I should really be making an effort to get out of bed. As if on cue my phone starting ringing. I rolled back over and grabbed it off the table.

"Hello?" I answered groggily my voice full of sleep.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice speak quietly.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"I'm sorry Edward, I truly am. I was drunk and I promise you I didn't mean to do that. Please, will you forgive me?" her voice trailed off at the end to barely a whisper.

"Why the hell should I Bella. I know you were drunk but the doesn't excuse you for being such a bitch. How could you kiss my brother, right in front of me? Then try it again after he pushed you away? How could you do that?" My voice was raising as I rambled on.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Goodbye, Bella." I hung up the phone and rolled back over. Images of last night came flooding back. I couldn't believe what I had done. I had slept with a random guy, I wasn't sure if it was just because I was so angry at Bella or if I did truly want to do it. I decided it was about time to get out of bed, I rolled over and sat up, I groaned inwardly at the pain I felt when I moved. I glanced down at my body to be rewarded with numerous purple and green bruises all over my hips and side, four deep cuts in my hips where his finger nails had dug into my skin. I made my way to the bathroom and examined the various bruises. I had small bite marks all along my jaw and neck, none of them had pierced the skin though but the main mark I had was two crescent shaped cuts on my shoulder. I traced my finger along them, they felt so cold and I shuddered at the feeling. I turned the cold water on and splashed it on my face before drying it and making my way to the kitchen to make some coffee. When I walked into the living area I heard a loud gasp and I jumped.

"Fuck, Dude what the hell happened to you?".

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I asked him shocked that he managed to get into my apartment. He walked over to me, examining the marks all over my body.

"Never mind me, what the fuck happened to you? Did someone attacked you? Get mugged? Rape?" His voice went a bit shaky at the end and his eyes widened. "Dude, please tell me you got attacked".

"Emmett, I'm fine" I reassured him "Things just got a little rough last night that's all" I smiled at the memories.

"Rough? Edward, I thought you had stopped all the fighting? I thought you grew up!" His voice was raised slightly. He folded his arms across his chest and cocked an eyebrow at me waiting for my reply.

"Emmet, please I really do not want to get into this with you" I said as I felt my cheeks burn red.

"Oh, OH!" he said as realisation hit him, "Ohhhh, tell me, tell me all about it, Jesus, wait a damn minute! Bella done that to you? Fuck bro you need to go easier next time!" He patted me on the back and made his way over to the sofa and plopped himself down on it.

"No, Emmett, remember last night. Her tongue down your fucking throat! Her breaking up with me!" I realised I was raising my voice, I knew it wasn't his fault but I couldn't help myself after the phone call I just got.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a damn minute there bro! I did not fucking kiss her! I pushed her away remember? So don't get all huffy with me. Wait, wait! If it wasn't Bella who the hell'd you fuck dude? Was she hot? Was it the chick from the bar the other night who draped herself over you for like, the whole night? She was pretty fit, bit whorish but if I was offered I doubt I would say no. Was she good? Judging by the state you are in I would say she is but damn bro look…"

"Emmett" I cut him off raising a hand to shut him up. "It wasn't the chick from the bar". _It was the dude from the alley. _

"Who was it then?" He asked me sitting up.

"I'm not getting into it" I told him sitting down on the sofa across from him I pulled my legs up and rested my head on my knees.

"Edward, seriously, you can tell me" I could hear the change in his voice, that he was genuinely concerned about me now. I let out a loud sigh.

"Emmett, I didn't sleep with a girl" I started, I didn't know how to continue what I was telling him. I took a few deep breaths before I decided to come right out and say it. "I slept with a man, Emmett, but he wasn't normal he was different, you wouldn't believe me if I told you how different he is." My head was still buried into my knees and I could feel his heavy stare on me.

"Dude… Edward" He corrected "You know I love you bro, but if this guy hurt you he isn't worth the bother". I looked up at him and was met with his eyes, they were iced over with unshed tears and I could tell he was holding back his anger.

"Emmett, it wasn't like that, as I said he is different. Very different and… strong I guess is the only way of describing him." I returned my head to my knees and I heard Emmett get up soon followed by a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, you are scaring me you really are. What do you mean he is different?" He asked me looking concerned.

"You would seriously think I am crazy if I told you" I said shaking my head. "I think I might be crazy".

"Edward, talk to me. Tell me what is so different about this guy from everyone else?" He asked me.

"He's umm… he isn't human" I said, testing the water before I told him that the guy that done this to me was actually a vampire. I heard his bellowing laugh echo around the room.

_Okay this was seriously not the reaction I was expecting._

"Bro, please, please, please tell me you aren't going to turn round and say you fucked a dog or something. Cause that would be too fucking good" He slapped me on the back before making his way back to the sofa.

"No! Em, come on dude that is wrong" I said frowning. He bit his lip to stop from laughing again.

"Okay, then what is this mystery being?" he said waving his fingers in the air in the process.

"He's umm… Emmett I am being serious okay so please don't laugh when I tell you this" I told him begging with my eyes. He giggled a little then straightened up, clearing his thought he nodded at me to continue.

"He's a vampire" I whispered and Emmett's jaw dropped. He shook his head and looked at me in that dude-you-seriously-need-your-fucking-head-checked-out way. "I am serious Emmett, he drank my blood look at my shoulder" I told him pointing at my shoulder.

"Yeah, um, that is some nasty cut bro" he managed out "Yeah, that guy is definitely something different all right". He was still looking at me as if I was crazy.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you, I told you, you wouldn't believe me when I told you" I buried my head into my knees again and let a few tears escape my eyes. I felt Emmett touch my shoulder again.

"Edward, hey Edward" I looked up at him, "You are being serious aren't you?" I nodded. "Fuck me gently! A fucking Vampire!". I couldn't help but laugh at him.

_Thank fuck Emmett. _

_You do believe me. _

I let a small smile creep over my face and Emmett sat back down.

"So, what was it like?" He asked me bouncing in his chair slightly.

"What is what like?" I asked him confused by his question.

"DUDE! YOU FUCKED A FUCKING VAMPIRE! That has to be THE most coolest thing EVER! You need to tell me what it was like!" I smiled at him, shaking my head slightly.

_Only Emmett!_

* * *

**JPOV**

"Jasper Eleazer Hale you better get your ass up here now or I will kick it into the next millennia" I heard Rosalie hiss through her teeth from her room. I took a deep breath and opened the front door. I nodded a small hello to Irina, Kate and Garrett on my way past the living room and I heard Garrett whisper good luck as I made my way up the stairs. When I reached the third floor I made my way along the corridor until I was standing outside Rosalie's room. I took a breath and entered, quickly ducking out the way as a mirror was hurled at me. It hit off the wall and smashed on the floor.

"Rosie, you know you are going to have seven years bad luck for that move, you should have thrown the vase or something it would have been sorer for one thing and you wouldn't…" I ducked quickly out the way as she hurled the vase at me.

"Sis, anger management issues are not suited on you, you should really sort it out!" Her eyes narrowed at me and she slumped onto the bed letting a small growl escape her.

"I can't believe you could have been so stupid Jasper!" she spat at me.

"Rosie, he drew me in, he smelled so wonderful. I ran but he came back to find me. Anytime he touched me it was like I was soaring. Like the whole world just stopped if we were even still on earth." I sighed a slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Angels do that to you Jasper" Rosalie said, she seemed to be relaxing a bit more but I could tell she was still angry with me.

"I couldn't bite him, it was like… When I tried in the alley anytime me teeth got too close to his neck they would tighten and shock me… not like electricity though, like ice, it was painful and the only time I could bite him is when we were… well you know… and he tasted so wonderful. I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't stop. Until he whispered begging me to stop then the shock came back so fast and I let go. It was so strange Rosie. I felt ashamed right away with myself I didn't want him to get hurt but I hurt him Rosie. I hurt him. And the weirdest part is, he doesn't even have one clue what he is, he just kept saying he was an artist" I was sobbing dry tears.

"He doesn't know he is an angel? It shocked you? Japer what was his name?" Rosalie looked at me her face worried me.

"Edward Cullen" I whispered.

"Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen" She repeated she was now on her feet and standing in front of her book shelve. She pulled out a book and returned to sit on the bed. Flicking through a few pages she beckoned me over.

"The only Edward in the book is an Edward Anthony Masen, is this him Jasper?" She pointed at Edward. My angel. It was definitely him.

"He definitely told me his name was Edward Cullen" I told her, "But this IS Edward". I sat down confusion hitting me.

_Why the hell did he tell me his name was Edward Cullen._

_His name was Edward Cullen, Cullen was the name on the buzzer for his apartment._

_What hell is going on?_

"Jasper, I don't want you to see him again" she said her voice shaking, "you can't see him again".

"Why not?" I asked her, "I already told him I was coming over Wednesday".

"DON'T, FOR GOD'S SAKE JASPER DON'T GO SEE HIM AGAIN!" Her eyes were on me now and she was shaking ever so slightly.

"Rosie, what is wrong?" I asked her. She was freaking me out.

"Edward is The Leader of The Fallen, could you see his wings?" she asked me and I shook my head in reply. "That's because he doesn't have any" She told me her eyes going back to the book she read it aloud, "Edward Anthony Masen also known as The Leader of The Fallen was the second Fallen Angel cast down from heaven having declared the first war in heaven against God. After losing God tore his wings from him then he fell to the pits. Lucifer, 'Satan', took him in and Edward soon became his son. He then got the job as the collector, to be sent to earth to recruit fallen angels and zephlims who hadn't made it down. The Collector is allegedly collecting and recruiting for another war against god. Heaven vs. The fallen. Edward Anthony Masen: Son of the Devil." Her voice was still shaking as she looked at me. "Jasper, Edward is Satan's son, you cannot under any circumstances see him again."

"But why? I'm no angel myself Rosalie, I'm a fucking vampire, I'm a sinner" I told her.

"Jazzy, he recruits zephlims, you know what that means!" she hissed at me.

"Yes, I do" I told her, "I will not let him break me Rosie, but I am going to see him again, on Wednesday" I told her and she growled at me standing and moving into a crouch.

"Jazzy, you are my brother, do not make me do this!" She growled at me baring her teeth. I looked into her eyes an I knew she was serious. I slowly moved back, crouching down slightly.

"Don't do this Rosie" I begged with her. I saw her eyes turn black and I let a growl rip through my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Heyyy, Happy New Year everyone!!! Hope you all had a great time, I know I did =] Okay so I was a little hungover when I wrote that last half of this chapter so if it's crap I apologise and I also apologise for leaving the end hanging a bit I can't really decide where to go from there so I thought I would just post this up so far and try again later =]**

**Thanks for reading**

**Love and Kisses**

**T.V**

**Xxx**

* * *

**JPOV**

"TANYA!" I yelled at the top of my voice before crouching down further. Rosalie started circling around me. My eyes locked on hers.

"Jasper, don't go back to him" I barely heard her say.

"I have to" I told her, "please Rosie, you can't do this."

She took a few steps towards me and I protectively crouched back further baring my teeth slightly.

"Why?" She asked me as I heard a small growl rise in her chest.

"I'm drawn to him, and it scares me" I admitted to her, "Rosie I need you, please don't do this" I begged with her.

"I have to protect you, please forgive me?" She whispered before she leaped for me. I quickly moved to the side and I heard a crash as she hit the bedside table behind me. I quickly turned as she was coming at me again and I moved to the side again hearing another smash behind me as she hit the mirrored door of the cupboard.

"Rosie, stop this!" I demanded and she let out a load growl. She ran at me again and leapt as I moved to the side, her teeth gripped onto my shoulder pulling me down with her. I let out a loud growl as I felt her tear away part of my skin. The pain shot down my arm as she bit hard into my shoulder again and again.

"Rosie, stop!" I begged her again. I brought my knees up to my chest and kicked her in the stomach and I heard a loud crack as she hit off the door. "TANYA!" I yelled for a second time. Rosalie stood up and crouched back once more I gripped at my now aching arm.

"Rose, please? Enough?" I asked her again but she was gone. I had lost her, she couldn't hear me. She leapt forward again and I winced, not even trying to protect myself against her. I stood waiting for an attack that never came. I heard a crash and looked up.

"Tanya!" I breathed out. Tanya had a grip around Rosalie, her arms clamped shut around her waist as Rosalie thrashed and kicked against her.

"Jasper" she replied in welcome, a sly smile spreading across her lips. "Kate, Irina, could you both come up and take Rosalie for me. Try and calm her down." A few seconds later they both stepped into the room and managed to wrestle Rosalie out.

"Thank you" I said sitting down on the edge of the bed. A broad smile stretched across her face, her golden eyes blazing into mine.

"It's nice to see you again, Jasper" the sly smile still on her face "How's the arm?" She asked me while sliding down the wall at the opposite side of the room her eyes still intent on mine.

"It hurts a bit, should be fine in a few days though" I reassured her "How have you been?"

"Alright, why are you here?" She asked bluntly "Why have you come back?"

"I need to change" my eyes focused on the ground.

"Why?"

"I've met him Tanya, I've met my mate" I told her my eyes refocusing on hers a flash of hurt passed through before her hard mask returned again. She nodded once before standing and walking across the room to me. She knelt down in front of me her eyes fixed on mine.

"You know how I feel about you Jasper, it will never change, but I am truly happy for you. Really" She reassured me her hand resting on my knee she gave it a light squeeze, "Why did Rose find it necessary to rip you apart? Is he that bad?" She smiled and I cringed slightly.

"He… um.. He's 'The Son Of The Devil' according to Rosie. I don't believe it, he thinks he is just an artist". I chuckled.

"Well, if you feel that way about him, enough to say he is the one. It doesn't matter who he is, you were destined to be together. Just look after yourself okay?". I gave her a smile and nodded. She returned my smile giving my knee another squeeze she gave me a small kiss before standing completely.

"Come" She commanded I cocked an eyebrow at her questioningly, "God Jasper don't get too freaked, we must hunt. We don't want you killing your angel now do we?" She asked with a wink before she jumped out of the window and started running towards the woods.

_Wait, I didn't tell you he was an angel! _

I got up off the bed and started after her.

* * *

**EPOV**

I heard the doorbell ring and I glanced at the clock.

_8 exactly! _

_Fucking hell even down to the second!_

I took in a deep breath giving myself a once over in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, turning off the light and shutting the door behind me. I walked over to the door and took another breath before opening it. Jasper's hands were leaning at either side of the door frame, that damn sexy half grin spread across his face. Something was different about him, I couldn't tell what but something was definitely different.

"Edward" he said in greeting.

"Hello, Jasper. Nice to see you are fully dressed" I managed to get out without my voice shaking. He cocked an eyebrow at me and let out a soft chuckle, that sexy grin still on his face.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah, yes sorry come in" I said just realising he was still standing outside the door. He pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into my apartment. I closed the door and turned around, his face inches from mine, his eyes bore into mine. My breathing hitched at the back of my throat as he backed me up against the door, his hands resting at either side of my head. He tilted his head slightly, a small frustrated frown forming on his forehead. He let out a sigh before his lips met mine in a soft passionate kiss, his lips lingered on mine for a moment.

"You're eyes have gold in them" I breathed out against his lips.

"Yes" he muttered, his lips brushing slightly over mine as he spoke. I gave him a small chaste kiss.

"Why?" I mumbled.

"Different hunting pattern is all, gone off those nasty humans" I felt him smile against my lips. He placed another chaste kiss on my lips before pulling away. He walked towards my sofa and I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over him, focusing on his ass and how the jeans he was wearing hugged it nicely.

"It's not polite to stare" He told me before sitting down on the sofa.

_How the hell did he know I was staring, he wasn't even looking at me!_

I walked over to the sofa and sat down at the other side, my back against the arm rest, I tucked my foot under my leg.

"So, Edward Anthony Cullen, or is it Masen because I am really confused about who you actually are?" He looked at me, his eyes narrowing as he stared into my now wide eyes.

_How the fuck does he know my name? _

_I never even mentioned that Anthony was my middle name never mind Masen being my surname._

"Wh… wh… I" I stuttered. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself down. "How do you know that name?" I asked him staring back into his eyes.

"What one?" He asked me his voice laced with anger.

"Masen" I told him the anger rising in me.

_How the fuck did he know my name!_

"My sister told me, you fucking know don't you! I was sure you didn't but you do don't you?" He asked me his breathing coming out short and shallow.

"What are you talking about Jasper? Know what? Who the hell is your sister?" I asked the frown on my forehead displaying my anger. He let out a loud growl and sprang across the sofa at me. He ripped my shirt off me and flipped me over. I felt his breathing in my ear and his fingers brush lightly over the scars on my back.

"You know _exactly_ what I am talking about!" he spat at me. I pushed him off me, standing up I glared at him. He was curled into a predatory crouch, as if he was ready for launching himself at me.

"These scar I got in fucking car crash, where I lost both my parents and got put into foster care. Esme and Carlisle CULLEN adopted me and I took on their name because they are the only family I have left" I managed out between clenched teeth. He straightened up out of his crouch. I walked over to the front door and opened it. "Jasper, I don't know how you know my real name or how you knew about my scars but I would like it very much if you would leave".

"Edward…" He said in barely a whisper.

"Jasper, leave please" I demanded and he walked over to me, his face inches from my own, his eyes locked on mine.

"Edward, what age were you when it happened?" he asked me anger still in his eyes.

"Jasper, leave" I demanded again.

"What age were you?" he persisted.

"Leave!" I told him again raising my voice slightly.

"What age?" He hissed through is teeth his face coming closer to mine.

"Back off, Jasper" I told him narrowing my eyes, my anger equally matching his own.

"Age?" he demanded again.

"Back! Off!" I said through clenched teeth. My fists balling up at my sides.

"What age were you when you were in the car crash?" he asked, his eyes still locked on my own.

"I said, Back! Off!" I shoved his chest lightly and he flew to the other side of my room, crashing off the wall and falling to the ground. My eyes widened as I watched him hunch forward on his hands an knees. He was gasping for air as his eyes locked on mine again. I continued to stare at him, frozen on the spot while his breathing returned to normal.

"Don't you see? Why can't you see? You are NOT human Edward!" He told me, all anger left him, it was as if he was pleading with me as he still knelt helplessly on the ground.

"H.. h… how… I… I barley touched you" I stammered.

"Will you listen to me now?" He begged with me. I nodded and closed the door but still stood where I was. He stood up and took a deep breath. "You are not a human Edward, haven't you notice? I bet you don't remember anything before he car crash do you? You don't look any older from the age you were then? No major differences?"

I stood where I was and thought about what he was asking me. It was true, I didn't remember anything before the accident, and even though I was only 16 when the crash happened I didn't look any different, a little more muscular from going to the gym but that was it. I looked at him then and shook my head slightly. I could feel the tears building in my eyes.

"What age were you when you were in hospital?" He asked me he sat down on the arm of my sofa crossing his ankles.

"Sixteen" I answered and he nodded.

"And what age do you think you are now?" He asked me again.

"I _am_ 26" I answered a little pissed at him. How could I think what age I am of course I was 26.

"You _are _108" He told me. I frowned at him. What the fuck did he know? If I was over 100 I sure as hell wouldn't look like I do now.

"And I'm 369 but I don't look it either. I hope." He told me as if reading my mind. He looked down at himself patting his chest and stomach a few times. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he let out a small chuckle. "You are different. Your eyes are like an open book, I can see right in to that brain of yours". I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the sides of my lips.

"So I've been told" I walked over to the sofa and sat back down. As crazy as I thought this guy was, I might as well listen to him, I mean he is a vampire so what the hell was I? I nodded at him as I sat down telling him to continue. He stood up and pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed me it. I gave him a questioning look and he nodded at the paper in my hand before taking a seat across from me.

"Read it, just don't tell my sister. She will kill me" He told me a small smile playing on his lips. I unfolded the paper and noticed it was a page out of a book. I read over it once, twice, three times before it all sunk in. I folded the piece of paper and lay it on the sofa between me and Jasper. I let all the information run through my head for a while before I took a deep breath and looked up at Jasper. His face was emotionless and his eyes were roaming all over my face quickly, trying to judge how I was going to react.

"Jasper, I um.." I started but didn't know how to continue. I felt my eyes start to sting and I noticed I was holding back tears. "I'm sorry" I told him and few tears escaped.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hey just want to say a really BIG thank you to everyone who helped me out with this chapter specially to Kerrfrano and nimble brunette because they gave me the wonderful idea of combining them together so I could use both =] **

**I really appreciate the help guys… you are all absolutly amazing! =]**

**Love you guys and I hope you enjoy =]**

**Thanks again**

**T.V**

**xxx **

* * *

**JPOV**

"_I'm sorry" Edward whispered under his breath and I saw the tears pool over his eyes._

"Sorry? Edward why are you sorry?" I asked him confused.

"I don't know" he muttered and I pulled him to me. His head went straight to my lap and I felt his body shake as he sobbed. His hands gripped at my jeans and I let my hand run through his hair while my other caressed his cheek.

"Shh" I soothed "You have nothing to apologise for, I know it's a shock darlin' but you will be okay" I tried to reassure him. His loosened his grip on my jeans and his sobs finally faded into his gentle breathing. He had fallen asleep.

_This was definitely not the reaction I had expected._

_Why was he apologising, it wasn't his fault. _

_Well yes it was, but he doesn't remember a thing!_

_He is so innocent, how could he be the son of the devil? How could he be involved with Zephlims?_

_He can't be! Look at him! _

_God he is even gorgeous when he sleeps!_

I sat watching him intently as he slept. I don't know how long I sat there for, it could have been hours, it could have been seconds. You could tell he was an angel, he was just so beautiful. I felt his body start to tremble and his breathing turned ragged.

"Edward darlin' you okay?" He shot up off me, his eyes wide open.

"Jasper?" He asked me his eyes staring right into mine a few tears ran down his face.

"Edward? What's wrong? What happened?" his behaviour was starting to scare me. He shifted slightly away from me.

"Bad dream" he muttered, his eyes were still wide and staring right into mine. He wiped the back of his arm over his face, removing the tears then stood abruptly. I saw the muscles on his back tense and he rolled his shoulders forward a few times in synch with his neck. I saw him relax and he turned to me, his eyes were clamped closed but his face looked completely relaxed. A shudder ran down my spine and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I stood up and took a few steps away from him, my eyes never leaving his closed ones.

"Edward?" I let out in a whisper. His eyes shot open and I took in a sharp breath, it hitching in the back of my throat. I never thought it would have been possible for his eyes to get any greener, but they were literally glowing a deep emerald. They were considerably darker from the normal beautiful agathia that I was used to. I took another few steps back.

"Edward darlin' are you okay?" I asked him, my eyes studying every part of his body. He was so relaxed it scared me. His eyes focused on mine, his sexy crooked grin spread on his face but he wasn't my Edward. He was so different. He looked dangerous.

"Never been better" he replied his voice was velvety smooth and full of confidence. This definitely was not my Edward! I took another few steps away from him and he cocked his head to the side.

"Jasper, are you scared?" He asked me amusement evident in his voice.

"A little" it slipped out of my mouth before my brain told my body not to. I heard him let out a small chuckle under his breath.

"Oh, Jasper!" He shook his head slightly, his eyes narrowed slightly, still full of amusement. "Why are you scared of me?".

"You're different" I answered again before I could stop myself.

"No I'm not" It came out more of a demand than a statement.

"You are" I told him, "Your eyes are… They are so bright, it's like they are glowing". A frown appeared on his face then and his eyes focused on the floor and I was thankful. The change in his eyes scared the shit out of me but at the same time I couldn't look away from them. They were intoxicating A smile played on his lips then and his eyes focused on mine.

"You like my eyes" He said "You think they are intoxicating".

"I… What?" I asked him.

_What the FUCK!_

"Please don't shout babe, gives me a headache" He said tapping the side of his head with his finger. My mouth hit the floor.

_You can read my mind?_

_This is crazy Jasper of course he can't read your mind!_

"I can" He replied to my thoughts.

_You can?_

He nodded in reply.

"Edward, what the fuck is happening?" I asked him taking another few steps back but he took a few toward me.

"Jasper, don't be scared" he said a little a little frustration leaking into his tone.

_Don't be fucking scared ? Edward you can read my fucking mind, your eyes have changed, fuck your whole body is oozing with confidence and before you were nothing like that! You have changed! And it's scaring the shit out of me!_

"Jasper, I haven't changed!" He started raising his voice slightly. He started to walk towards me and I took a few steps back into a crouch. He froze.

"Jasper?" He questioned me, his brow furrowing again. His eyes ran over me a few times and his sexy crooked grin formed. "You look so damn sexy like that" His voice came out husky and it went straight to my cock. I let my own grin form and I saw him bite on his bottom lip. He took another step towards me and I let a protective growl rip from my chest, baring my teeth at him he stopped again. He bit on his lip again smiling at me, "Fuck me!" he breathed out. He took another step towards me and I growled again at him. I didn't want him coming closer to me, he made me uncomfortable and I stay away from things that make me feel uncomfortable. A smirk formed on his lips as he heard what I said. He made his way towards me again and I launched myself at him, he ducked under me while grabbing my wrists. I landed and he ran me into the wall, his body pressed tightly against mine pinning me in place. He pinned my wrists at either side of my head and his face was inches from my own. I bucked my hips in an attempt to get him away from me and I felt his erection press into my hip. He let a low moan escape his lips as his eyes fluttered closed. I tried to pull my wrists from his grasp but I couldn't get free. His eyes opened and caught mine.

"Jasper, I wont hurt you I promise you that. Even if I wanted to I couldn't" his eyes sparked into mine. I tilted my head forward and caught his lips in mine gently and pulled back. His grip on my wrists tightened as he pushed himself against me harder. His lips attacked mine harshly, his tongue pushing its way into my mouth. I allowed him entrance and our tongues fought for dominance. Edwards hands left my wrists and slowly made their way down my arms feeling every inch of my chest and abdomen until they came to rest on my hips. My fingers went straight to his hair and I pulled his face to mine trying to deepen the kiss further. He rolled his hips forwards into mine and I released a growl into his mouth and got a loud moan in return. His hands tore at my shirt, ripping it open and throwing it to the ground beside us. His hands teased around the waistband of my jeans starting at the front, he made his way around to the base of my back and I felt one of his fingers slip under quickly followed by a second. He brushed over the skin at the base of my back and I let out a moan, my hip involuntary bucking forward into his own. His hand slid all the way into my trousers and he grabbed my ass pulling me against him hard as he rolled his hips against mine again. A loud growl ripped through my chest and my head fell back against the wall. His lips attached to my neck and he kissed and nibbled all the way up to my jaw then along to my ear.

"I have been waiting all week to be inside you again" He growled into my ear before nibbling on the lobe. I let out a low groan before I grabbed his arm, removing his hand from my trousers and pulled him forward, quickly moving around him as he smashed into the wall. One of my hands held his wrists behind his back and my other gripped into his hair keeping his head against the wall. My lips trailed kisses up the side of his neck and I ground my hips into his ass.

_It's my turn angel._

I heard him growl as I continued my assault on his neck. I removed my hand from his hair and wrapped it around his waist pulling him into my as I ground my hips against him again. I let my hand slip down and I palmed his cock through his jeans. He moaned my name as his head fell back onto my shoulder.

I removed my hand and he groaned in disappointment. I yanked at his belt buckle and it came undone, I quickly unbuttoned and zipped his jeans.

_Fuck! Commando Edward? _

I growled at him in my head and saw him smirk. My hand found his now rock hard cock and I gripped it hard.

"Fuck! Jasper!" Edward moaned as his hips bucked forward into my hand, he wriggled his wrists trying to free his hands. I nibbled along his jaw and he turned his head to me catching my lips in his. I started stroking slowly and his lips parted against mine, his breathing coming out short and shallow.

_Gorgeous!_

I heard Edward moan quietly and he started grinding his ass into my hips. I stopped stroking him and grabbed his wrists with both hands pulling him around and pushing him against the back of the sofa. I pulled his jeans down with one hand and threw them over my shoulder to land with his shirt. I let go of his wrists and spun him around to face me. He was breathing deeply and his eyes were clouded with lust. I kissed across his collar bones and up to his neck. His hands found their way to my belt loops, he yanked at them a few times until they fell to the ground.

"Jasper? Going Commando?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at me. Smirking knowingly.

"Too much clothing takes up more time" I mumbled into his neck and I felt him giggle. My hands went to his hips and I pushed him up to sit on the back of the sofa. He wrapped his legs around my waist pulling me to him. I couldn't wait any longer, I had to be in him. I pulled him forward slightly placing a finger at his entrance. I pushed one into him and I felt him tighten around me. He groaned and his head fell forward onto my shoulder. I felt him relax around me and I pulled my finger out before thrusting it slowly back in. I continued until he was fully relaxed then slowly slid a second finger in. He moaned and buried his head into the crook of my neck. I scissored my fingers and I felt him start to move his hips. I pulled my fingers out of him and he groaned at the loss of contact. I reached down into the pocket of my jeans and took out a condom. I ripped it open with my teeth and quickly rolled it down my length. I lined myself up with his entrance and slowly started to push in. His hands went around my back and he pulled me forward while tightening his legs around me pulling me fully into him.

_The new you seems to know what he's doing._

I thought to him as my lips journeyed across his neck. One of his hands gripped into my hair and I felt him nod. He pulled my head back and crashed his lips to mine and started rocking his hips against mine. I wrapped my arms tightly behind his back and pulled out of him until just the head of my cock was in him. I smirked against his lips before I thrust hard into him. He let out a scream and his head flew back. My lips attacked his neck as I repeated the action.

"Fuck! Jasper! Faster!" He shouted out between thrusts. I picked up my paced, his hands grapping harshly at my hair as I took one of his nipples into my mouth. I slammed into him furiously and the moans and screams coming from his mouth should be illegal. He was pure beauty and he was all mine. His head snapped up to me as soon as I thought that, his eyes glistening into mine. He pulled my head closer to his, placing a soft kiss on my lips before resting his head on mine.

"Forever" he said breathlessly as his head fell onto my shoulder. I watched him as he grabbed his cock in his hand and started pumping it fast. He started moaning into my neck and I felt his walls clench around me. I heard his breathing pick up and I started slamming into him faster. His free hand gripped onto my side and I felt his nails dig harshly into my side as he let out a low moan. I let out a loud growl as I felt his walls clench tighter around my cock. I felt that amazing feel start in my stomach and it quickly rushed around my whole body.

"Fuck! Jasper… so… close!" Edward half moaned half screamed into my shoulder. His head fell back and I felt him shake as his orgasm took over him and I felt him shoot over my stomach. The look on his face was enough to push me over the edge and I gave one final harsh thrust into him before emptying into condom while moaning his name loudly. We stayed there until orgasms finally came down and our breathing returned to normal. I felt Edward grasp onto my neck harshly pulling my lips to his.

"Stay with me tonight?" Edward whispered to me and my eyes met his. "Please?" He whispered again and I saw a few tears well up in his eyes.

"Of Course" I told him with a smile before giving him another kiss I pulled him to me giving him a tight hug. "You never have you ask me that again Edward" I told him placing a kiss on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Yeah I updated this soon… aren't you all lucky. I just want to say I know this chapter is short but I didn't really know what to write haha =]**

**The next chapter will be longer I promise =]**

**Love you all and I hope you enjoy**

**Love and Kisses**

**T.V**

**Xxx**

* * *

**EPOV**

"_Edward" he moaned as he plunged into me deeper. His blonde hair fisted in my hands and his glowing blue orbs burning into mine. His lips attached to my neck and he bit hard at the flesh, sucking it into his mouth. His hips moved faster as he slammed into me harder._

"_Fuck! I love you" I moaned…_

_I was alone. I reached out searching but couldn't find my golden god anywhere. I got up and ran from my room. In seconds he just disappeared from me. I looked down at myself and realised I was fully clothed. What the hell? I ran out my door and ran toward the ground floor. The images materializing all around me. Suddenly I was at my fathers door. I knocked and stepped back. There was no answer. I knocked again knowing someone had to be home, there was never nobody in my fathers house, if he wasn't in himself then his maids would be there. _

_I tentatively grabbed the handle and turned it making my way slowly into the dead house. _

"_Father?" I called out but was replied with silence. I walked into the main foyer and stopped, listening for the slightest of sounds. Nothing. I was about to make my way to the living area when I heard a muffled cry come from above. I turned towards the stairs and took them slowly. As I reached the top I heard another muffled cry come from the direction of my fathers office. I slowly made my way towards his office door that was slightly ajar. _

_I peered through the cracked door and saw my fathers muscled back, tensed and strong, his long black hair flowing down his back that met his large, shredded, black wings as he pounded mercilessly onto his new toy that his body was blocking from my view. He was the epitome of evil and he was gorgeous in my eyes. Even though I called him father he was only a few year older than myself and I couldn't help but worship his beauty along with every other person in this damned place. I bit hard on my lip before silently backing away from the door. I turned to head for the stairs._

"_Leviathan" I heard him moan my fathers name. _

_No! No! NO! _

_My feet were carrying me back to the room. I slammed the door open and it smashed against the wall. My eyes narrowed as I saw Leviathan jump back from my Golden Adonis. My eyes narrowed on him but I quickly directed my stare to my father._

"_How could you?" I seethed._

"_Edward my son, calm down" My fists clenched at his words. I turned my gaze back to my lover._

"_Was I not good enough for you?" I spat through gritted teeth, "So much so that you found it necessary to fuck my father!" I was yelling at him still frozen at the doorway._

"_Edward, I can expl…"_

"_I don't want your fucking explanations you fucking whore, and you" I turned my attention Leviathan, "You have the cheek to call yourself my father, if you truly cared for me the way you said, you would have never done this to me Leviathan!"._

"_Edward son calm do…"_

"_Fucking tell me to calm down one more time and you will live to regret it!" I cut him off. I flew at him across the room grabbing throat and pinning him against the wall. My face inches from his own, his eyes burning with fury._

"_I dare you" I whispered to him. I could see the fury build in his eyes. His hands found my chest and he clenched his fists and tapped lightly while his evil smirk spread across his face. Two seconds later I hit off the wall at the other side of the room and fell to the ground. He charged at me, lifting me by the throat with one hand while his other placed several blows to my rips and stomach._

"_STOP!!" I heard my lover scream from across the room. "LEVIATHAN STOP!"_

"_Silence!" He shouted and I looked over at my hushed angel as he sat hugging his legs to his chest, sobbing violently into his knees. "You really think you could over power me son?" He sneered at me. "well did you?". My hand shot out and landed on the side of his jaw being replied with his menacing laugh._

"_You, dear boy, will be the one who lives to regret this, and trust me, you will" He seethed at me before throwing me down to the ground and turning on his heel. I lay motionless on the ground, my mind going foggy. My angel crawled to me then his hand stroking my face while the other ran through my hair. _

"_Edward, I am so sorry I love you so much" I heard his voice say faintly as the darkness started to overtake me._

"_I love you too James…" The darkness swallowed me then._

My eyes shot open then and I was a little dazed but fully awake. This was the second time I had this dream. I heard Jaspers gentle voice come into my ears. "Shhh baby, it was just a dream. It was just a dream". His hand stroked my face while the other ran through my hair, just like James had in my dream. I nuzzled my face into his hand. Still shocked at what I saw in my nightmare. It was the second time in a row I dreamt this and it wasn't any different than the first and it was so vivid it made me uncomfortable.

"I have a feeling that I am in danger Jasper" I whispered to him, "I had the same dream I had earlier. I was in love, deeply so with another fallen, his name was James. I had been summoned to my fathers house one day. I was four hours early but I didn't think anything of it. I walked in and found him and James fucking on my fathers desk in his office. I was furious, mainly at my father. I tried to hurt him, I wanted to hurt him, I wanted him to feel how I felt at what I saw but he is so much stronger than me. Jasper, Leviathan said I will live to regret what I done to him, and he is a man of his word." I don't know what made me open up to Jasper but I had to tell him. I had to warn him what was coming for me. I didn't know when or where but he would come for me, I could feel it.

"Darlin' who is Leviathan?" He asked me his hands still caressing my head and face. I pulled myself up so I was sitting facing him taking his hands in mine.

"Leviathan, is my father of sorts. Leviathan is the Devil, Lucifer, Satan, whatever you know him by. His true name is Leviathan" I told him and I saw realisation dawn on him.

"And you say he is coming after you?" He asked me and I nodded. "Let him come" I looked at him questioningly.

"You want him to come?" I asked him.

"Yes Darlin' I do, so I can beat his damn ass for hurting my baby. I love you Edward and no matter what I will stand by you" He told me and my eyes widened.

"What did you say?" I asked him astounded.

"I said I love you Edward" he told me his eyes staring into mine. I dropped his hands and let my brain process what he said to me. He told me he loved me. He couldn't possibly love me. We hardly know each other.

"Edward, I work very differently from you. You are practically like a human, you work the same way, you have a soul. I don't. I am like… an animal. I am drawn to one person in a lifetime that I will want to spend forever with. Like a mate. You are the one for me Edward. I am sorry if it scares you but it's the truth" He explained to me his eyes never leaving mine.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to me. My lips meeting his in a soft kiss. I love the way his lips fit with mine perfectly and how soft and silky they felt against mine. I felt his tongue dip out and run along my bottom lip. I allowed him entry and his tongue slowly caressed my own. I felt all his love oozing out of him and into me in this one kiss. His hand came up and gripped each side of my face, his thumbs gently caressing my cheek. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it before letting it go. He placed a few chaste kisses to my lips before pulling away and resting his forehead on mine. His eyes locked on mine.

"I love you Edward" he whispered before placing a small kiss to the tip of my nose and pulling me back with him. He held me close, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I lay my head on his chest and his free hand reached for mine, his finger intertwining with my own. He brought my hand up to his face and he placed small kisses along my knuckles.

"Jasper, I hope you do not take this offensively because trust me I do care for you. I care for you a helluva lot, but I barely know you. I am drawn to you in more ways than one but I am sorry, I cannot yet say I love you" I told him honestly.

"It's alright darlin', I know you are very different from how I am. As I said I knew as soon as I saw you, so angry and lost in thought that I loved you, but you have no clue. I can only hope that one day you will love me as much as I do you" I felt his nose nuzzle into my hair and him take in a deep breathe.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"No problem, anyway I should really take off. I am meeting my sister and a friend for lunch. They said if I don't show up on time they will find out where you live and kick your ass for killing me" He laughed nervously. I looked up at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. I smiled at him and stood up, pulling him up with me and leading him into the living area. Fuck I had a lot of cleaning to do today. There was clothes everywhere, not to mention the big fuck off dents in my walls, how the hell was I going to fix that.

I watched as Jasper found his clothes and slid them on. He smiled at me somewhat nervously before running his hand through his hair. I pulled it out and pulled him to me hugging him close.

"Oh, and by the way you can keep those" I said tugging on the waistband of my boxers that I gave him last night before falling asleep. A smile lit up his face then.

"Thanks" He gave me a quick kiss "I better get going, lunch awaits".

"Going anywhere nice?" I asked him not wanting him to leave.

"Yeah, Alberta" He smiled widely at me.

"Alberta? Canada?" I asked him.

"Yup" He said popping the 'p'.

"You are going all the way to Alberta for lunch?" I asked him sceptically.

"Yeah, vampire remember. Alberta Mountain has a great mix of Mountain Lions for me and Grizzlies for my sister" he told me and I couldn't help but the laugh that escaped my mouth. He kissed me, his lips lingering on mine for a second before he pulled away from me.

"See you Saturday, 6pm. You better be ready!" He told me over his shoulder.

"What's happening then?" I asked him as he walked out the door toward the elevator.

"If I am going to do this Edward I want to do it right. I want to take you out on a date. Starting from now I am going to treat you better than you would ever have imagined you could be. Bye my angel" He said before disappearing into the elevator. I smiled contently as I closed the door. God this guys is unreal!


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Hey!  
Firstly: Just want to appologise for leaving it so long to update my brain has been acting funny the past few days... not letting me write... letting me write when I havn't got my laptop, that sorta thing.  
Secondly: I want to thank OCDJen for reading over this for me cause I was honestly just thinking about scrapping this story all together so Thank You Jen! xx  
Thirdly: I am honestly not too sure if I will be continuing this story... I am going to give it a go but if every chapter is going to be like this chapter I will get pissed at it and just delete it =/  
Fourthly: Please Review if you like it [begging much? haha!] Enjoy!**

**Love and Kisses**

**T.V**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

I pulled up outside Edwards apartment building and took a few steady breaths to calm my nerves. I don't know why I was so nervous about tonight. I mean I have already slept with the guy. Twice. So why the hell am I so nervous? I finally managed to get out the car and buzzed up to his apartment.

"Hello?" A gruff voice boomed over the intercom.

"Hey. Uh… Is Edward there?" I asked nervously. Had I pushed the wrong button?

"Yeah he is. Is this Jasper?" He asked me. Oh shit, here we go! Who the fuck is this guy and what the fuck does he want?

"Yes" I answered his question my voice sounding a little more hostile than I meant it to.

"Hey, come on u.." his voice sounded excited as he stopped mid-sentence. "But Edward please, I wanna meet the dude your fucking!" I heard him whine in the background.

"Fuck Off Emmett!" I heard Edward whisper harshly at him and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth.

"Hey babe, I'll be down in second I'm leaving right now!" I heard Edward gush out before the line went dead. I shook my head and made my way back over to my car, leaning against it, mentally preparing myself for what was coming through those doors.

A few seconds later I saw Edward push open the door and rush towards me. He looked like pure unadulterated sex. His black dress trousers were tight in all the right places, his crisp green dress shirt and black tie showing under a black waistcoat that was hugging into his figure perfectly. His hair was the mass of mess it usually was but was somewhat sexier than normal and he had that sexy-assed crooked grin plastered to his face.

"You look gorgeous" I told him while wrapping my arms around his waist and pulled him to me. My lips meeting his in a chaste kiss. His arms wrapped around my neck as he looked down to the ground.

"You didn't really leave me with any information as to where we are going so I didn't really know what to um… wear" He said a little nervously.

"You look perfect" I told him and his eyes met mine. He smiled a small smile before placing another chaste kiss to me.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I smiled at him, "Where are we going anyway?" He asked a little bit of excitement crossing his features.

"Ah, that's for me to know and you to enjoy" I teased him while pulling away from him to open the car door for him. A dazzling smile spread on his face "What a gentleman" he remarked before I shut the door behind him.

"I can be when I want to be" I flashed a smirk at him while starting the car up. I pulled out of his apartment block and headed towards town. I felt Edwards hand touch mine gently before his fingers entwined with mine. I felt him squeeze it gently before letting out a sigh.

"What's up darlin'" I knew he was off, he seemed so tense.

"Um, I kind of told my parents about you. Well Esme and Carlisle" He said nervously, his brow furrowing as he bit his bottom lip.

"You told your parents?" I rubbed small circles on the back of his hand to try and calm him down. He nodded frantically.

"What did you tell them?" I asked him trying to keep my voice calm so he knew I was fine with it.

"Well, I told Emmett we were going out on a date tonight and, being him, he couldn't stop his mouth from flapping to the rest of my family so I didn't really have a choice. I… um… I told them you were… uh…" He started stuttering and turned his head to look out the window. Hmm so Emmett was his brother. That answers that question.

"Darlin' you told them I was what?", I was starting to get nervous myself. Did he tell them I was a vampire? What were their reactions? Did they think I was dangerous? Did they think Edward was insane? I heard Edward let out a long sigh, breaking me out of my frantic thoughts.

"I umm.. I kind of told them you were my um.. Boyfriend?" It came out as a question and I felt his gaze on me as I kept my eyes on the road. Boyfriend? I looked over at him and he eyes locked on mine. I felt his nervousness rolling into me and I smiled widely.

"Darlin' why are you so anxious?" I asked him before returning my gaze to the road. I heard him scoff slightly.

"So your okay with that?" He asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"Of course I am, Edward I told you before. I love you" I have his hand a light squeeze. I chanced a sideways glance at him and saw him staring at our hands with a smile on his face. I was so pleased he told his parents about us. I know he isn't comfortable with telling me he loves me. I know he's not sure if he is or not, but him telling his parents about us warmed me. It showed me that he did like me and he did want to be with me.

I pulled up outside the restaurant and I heard Edward gasp. I climbed out the car and I went round to open his door for him. When he climbed out he stared at me with his mouth hanging.

"Are you fucking serious?" He asked me still gaping, "Chez Shea? Babe, it's a bit expensive" he told me his head hanging down slightly. I put a finger under his chin and pulled his face up until his eyes met mine.

"Don't worry about the price darlin'. It's on me, don't even think twice about what you order" I told him giving him a small kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the doors before he had the time to argue with me.

When we got in I told the waiter the reservations and he took us to a small booth at the back of the restaurant. It was pretty empty at this time, that's why I decided to come. I would not be tempted by the blood of too many people, and they wouldn't stare at me if I didn't eat the food I ordered.

As soon as we sat down I saw the mischievous grin form on Edwards face as he played with his fork. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he just shook his head slightly. I was going to question him but the waiter showed up just then with the menus.

"Hello, my name is Taylor and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Would you like anything to drink?" He asked us. I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders at me while picking up a menu.

"A bottle of Quilceda Creek please" I ordered and he nodded smiling at me.

"I'll get that for you now sir" He said writing it down and turning away. I looked at Edward and his eyes were wide and staring at me. He leaned over the table slightly.

"Are you crazy?" He whispered to me.

"No" I answered him, confused I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Jasper, that's $220 on a bottle of fucking wine! You ARE crazy!" Edward whispered at me his eyes wide open "There is no way we will even drink that much wine, you sh…"

"Edward" I said silencing him, "I told you outside money is not an problem here, okay. And trust me if I am going to be eating this nasty stuff then I will need this much wine". Just then Taylor showed up with the wine and poured out a glass each.

"Are you ready to order?" I looked over at Edward and he sat frowning at the menu. I let out a small sigh.

"For the starter I'll have the Lobster Bisque, followed by the Seared Artisan Sonoma Foie Gras and for the main course I'll have the Painted Hills Natural Tenderloin of Beef" I ordered and looked back over at Edward and cocked my eyebrow questioningly.

"Umm.. I'll have the same" He said smiling at me mischievously again before taking a sip of his wine. I heard him moan quietly.

"That is nice" He said twirling the wine around in his glass before taking another sip and putting the glass down.

"My parents want to meet you" he said to me and my eyes shot up to him. He was look nervously down at his hands frowning slightly. Taylor came over placing the entrees in front of us. I gave him a small smile before he turned and left us again.

"Your parents want to meet me?" I asked him as soon as Taylor was gone. He nodded his eyes focusing on the dish in front of him.

"Darlin' look at me" I told him while taking his hand in mine. He looked up and his eyes locked on mine, "you need to stop being nervous around me, nothing you say is going to annoy me or upset me, in fact every word that has came out your mouth tonight has made me unbelievably happy. That includes meeting your parents" I told him giving his hand a slight squeeze causing that sexy crooked grin to spread across his face. I returned the smile before dropping his hand and picking up my knife and fork. "Bon appetite" I said before cutting up parts of the food and moving them around the plate. I took a small bite every now and again but it was hard to swallow so with every small bite I took a large gulp of wine. It was a method I had learned before when my sister started dating a human and didn't want them to know about her being a vampire. Of course she invited them over for dinner with the family so we all had to learn how to eat without actually eating. As long as you cut up the food, move it around a lot, take a small bite and keep the conversation flowing they are none the wiser. As soon as Edward was finished I placed my plate on top of his in the middle of the table so it looked like we had both left some food and he gave me a small smile.

"You can eat food but you really hate it, you honestly didn't have to do this for me. I would have made done with a burger and a walk along the lake" He told me taking his hand in mine. Taylor came and took our plates away giving us a friendly smile.

"I told you Edward, I'm doing this right. I am going to treat you the way you deserve" I told him hoping the sincerity showed in my voice.

"It does. Trust me, it does" Edward said his eyes darkening slightly as that mischievous smile crossed his face again. We both let out a small laugh before our next course came. Again Edward ate as I nibbled and pushed food around. We talked loads over our main course, I found out all about his family. His brother, Emmett, who I had already spoken to over the intercom before we left. Edward had to beg him to stay in his apartment and not come down to give me "the talk" and I was quiet glad he did. He also had a little sister, Alice, who he described as "a pain in the ass, but amazing" and I think I sort of got what he meant as my sister was pretty much the same. He went on to tell me about his father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his stay-at-home mother Esme. They sounded like the most amazing people in world and if Edward was anything to go by, they would all be perfect.

I poured us another glass of wine and we sat in a comfortable silence. I felt Edwards hand ghost over my knee lightly before giving it a light squeeze. I smiled at him and Taylor came over with another set of menus.

"Would you like any desserts?" He asked us and I felt Edward run his hand further up my leg. He stopped at my inner thigh and gave it a light squeeze. I bit my lip and nodded my head to Taylor and he handed us the menus. "I'll be back in a while to take your order" with a knowing look and amusement clear in his voice he walked off.

"Edward" his eyes locked on mine and he smiled at me his eyes dark with lust. I couldn't help the moan that escaped. His eyes returned to the menu and he leaned forward more causing his hand rubbed further up my thigh, stopping just before my crotch, he gave it a light squeeze. I could feel myself getting hard at his touch. I looked up at him from the menu and his were focused on his menu, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip and his eyes full of mischief. I heard a throat clear and both our heads shot up to Taylor who was smiling intently at both of us.

"Sorry to interrupt, are you ready to order?" He asked adding a nervous laugh.

"Umm… yeah. I'll, eh. I'll have the St. Andre Fromage" I told Tyler. Concentrating was hard when I had Edwards fingers brushing closer and closer to my still hardening cock.

"I'll have the Mimolette" He said in a husky voice. His hand went onto my cock and gave it a squeeze. I bit my lip holding back the moan that was threatening to rip through me. "Hard, Firm and a little bit nutty" he bit his lip his eyes burning into mine. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his innuendo.

"I'll get you your desserts as soon as gentlemen" Tyler said laughing a little with us before heading away from the table.

"Hey, Taylor" Edward called out after him and Taylor came back to us. Edward motioned with his fingers for him to come closer. Taylor leaned over the table and Edward whispered into his ear. I frowned slightly at them both. I saw Tyler's eyes widen before he pulled back.

"Um, I'm sure I could do that. I'll um, I'll try and keep everyone busy" Tyler spoke nervously before heading towards the kitchens.

"What was all that about?" I asked him curious to know what was going on.

"Nothing" Edward said grinning like a Cheshire fucking cat!

"That wasn't nothing Edward what are you up to?" I asked him maybe a little too demandingly. His eyes widened at me.

"You honestly want to know what I was up to?" He asked me. I nodded at him and that sexy crooked grin spread over his face again. Fuck me! He looked around the restaurant before grabbing his fork and sliding down onto his knees and disappearing under the table. I frowned slightly.

"Edward what the fuck are yo…" I cut off when I felt Edward nose run along my clothed, semi-erect cock while his fingers worked at unfastening my jeans. As soon as I heard the zip going doing it brought me back to reality. I leaned forward and pulled the table cloth up slightly.

"Edward what the fuck are you doing?" I asked him. He looked up at me and put his finger over his lips before reaching up and pulling the table cloth back down.

_Edward! We are in the middle of a restaurant! _I screamed in my head.

"It's fine, I sorted it out with Taylor babe. Just shut up and enjoy!" I heard him whisper under his breath so lightly that I knew, even if someone was sitting at the table, it would have gone by unheard. I felt his hand grip onto my cock and my head lolled back against the wall of the booth.

_Fuck!_

I heard him giggle quietly his hand started stroking me slowly. I felt his other hand come up to my hip, slowly pushing my shirt up slightly. His lips kissed down my hip bones and his tongue dipped into the small V running along to my other. His teeth grazed lightly along my other hip and I bit my lips to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape my lips. He kissed my pelvic bone and I soon felt his breath fan over the head of my cock. I breathing accelerated as the anticipation in me grew.

I felt his tongue lick along the underside of my shaft and my hand instantly flew under the table and gripped onto his hair. That one little touch from his tongue was enough to drive me insane. He continued until his tongue flicked over my head, dipping into the slit. I low growl ripped through my chest and he stopped what he was doing. I quickly looked around the restaurant and no one seemed to have heard it.

_Keep going Darlin' _

He sucked the head of my cock into his mouth, his tongue lapping around it. He slowly started bobbing his head taking more of me into his mouth each time until I felt myself hit the back of his throat. I felt him swallow around me taking me further down his throat. I bit hard onto my lip to prevent me from making a noise. I felt him moan around me and it drove me wild. My hand fisted in his hair while the other fisted the table cloth in front of me. He slowly started bobbing his head up and down my cock sucking hard. His tongue rubbing against my head every few strokes.

_Fuck! Edward! _

I let out a low moan as his pace increased, sucking me harder into his mouth. His hand found its way to my balls. He took them in his hand and squeezed them gently. My hips thrust involuntarily into is mouth, he moaned around my cock and it made my hips buck up again. His mouth felt so fucking wonderful but so fucking sinful at the same time. My grip tightened in his hair as my hips started to raise to meet his movements. I was so fucking close but I didn't want this to be over. I felt him grab at my hips, pulling me further down on my chair. One of his hands stayed rested on my hip as the other made its way back to my balls. He massaged them for a second before I felt his finger at my entrance.

_Baby, you do that and I swear to you, I'll cum right now! _

I mentally warned him and I felt him moan against me again. He pushed his finger into me and it was my turn to moan. I didn't give a shit about the people in the restaurant now. Everything disappeared, it was just me and my beautiful Angel. His finger thrust into my a few more times before he added another and my hips bucked up sending me deeper into his throat. He thrust his fingers into me and I let out a loud groan as I released, shooting my cum down his throat and I felt him swallow around me.

He pulled off of me and I felt the loss instantly as he refastened my jeans. I was still breathing heavily, coming down from my high when I heard him whisper "Is anyone looking baby?" I gave the room a quick look over and was felt the relief wash over me when I noticed no one was looking at me.

_No come on up Darlin'_

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Edward pop his head up from under the table, his hair was dishevelled and sexy as fuck. He smiled at me as he slid up into his chair and placing the fork carefully on the table.

"Nice to have you back" I said to him my eyes never leaving his.

"Yeah, that fork was lost down there I couldn't find it anywhere!" he winked at me and I laughed at him shaking my head. "What?" He asked a little whine to his voice.

"You" I told him before leaning over the table and grabbing his neck. I pulled his face to me and my lips crashed against his. He moaned against my lips and his hand tangled into my hair. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and I opened willingly. I let out a small growl when I tasted myself on his tongue. My hand gripped at the back of his neck pulling his head closer to mine.

"Your desserts gentlemen" We heard Taylor's voice beside us and we broke apart instantly. If it were possible I would have blushed. Edward ate his dessert, and I played with mine in a comfortable silence, every so often I would catch Edward staring at me, a huge smile stuck to his face. When we were finished I paid the bill. Leaving a nice tip for Taylor, who smiled at Edward and winked at me before sauntering off. I smiled at Edward as I lead him back to the car and we were still surrounded by silence when I drove him back to his apartment.

We had been out for 3 hours and I don't even know where the time went. It was well after 11 when we reached Edwards front door, he opened it and stood in the doorway.

"You know, I was planning on taking you somewhere else but you took so damn long eating I'm going to just have to wait until… Monday night?" I asked him this time instead of telling him.

"So there is going to be a second date then?" He asked me cocking an eyebrow.

"Hell fuckin' yeah there is!" I said to him while wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him to me. I place a soft kiss to his lips. "So are you free Monday night?". He nodded his reply and gave me another kiss.

"I'll see you Monday then" I told him and dropped my arms, turning towards the elevator and pushed the button. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist tightly.

"Nah ah, I ain't finished with you yet baby" He whispered huskily into my ear before kissing down my neck. I turned to face him and his lips pecked mine quickly before he laced his fingers into my belt loops and dragged me towards his apartment. Once we were through the door, he closed it and pinned me against it, his body pushed firmly against mine. His lips attached to mine instantly, his tongue pushing its way into my mouth as his finger knotted in my hair. I moaned into the kiss and my hands went straight to his waistcoat, my fingers working on the buttons.

"Fuck Edward!" We heard the voice say from beside us and Edward threw himself off me, his eyes wide with shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Heyy All, I know it's a been a while and I can't appologise enough to you all for that.**

**My computer is seriously fooked and I need to send it away to get fixed and I'm currently hi-jacking my brothers laptop haha xD**

**I know this chapter is long over-due and I am sorry.**

**Until my lappy gets fixed I will probs be updating once every week cause thats all my bro goes out for =/ **

**Want to say a big thank you to OCDJen and Twilight-Junki3 for this chapter cause they practically gave me all the ideas... in fact they did give me every idea haha XD Thank you  
**

**Anyways Sorry again and heres the chapter =]**

**Love and Kisses**

**Danni**

**xx**

**

* * *

  
**

**JPOV**

I was shocked to say the least at the sight before me. The small brunette that cussed at Edward was standing with her hands on her hips, looking between us and apparently absolutely livid. On the couch I saw a bulky, dark haired man trying to quickly re-button his shirt discreetly, and failing miserably. I saw Edward look at me wide eyed before running his hands through his hair and turning to her.

"What are you doing here?" The anger apparent in his voice.

"What the fuck, Edward? I came over here to apologise to you properly and you are plastering yourself against that fucker!" She yelled at him but her eyes focused intently on me and narrowing more and more by the seconds. If looks could kill, and if I wasn't already dead, I sure as hell would be now. What was this bitches problem.

"Me _plastering_ myself against _Jasper_ has fuck all to do with you" Edward spat at her "And you havegreat way of apologising Bella, throwing yourself at my brother again and Em you don't seem to have been fighting her off tonight" Edward turned his focus to the bear sitting on the sofa. So that was Emmett.

"Bro, I…" Edward raised his hand cutting Emmett off.

"Emmett, I don't care! Honestly, you can fuck her up and down main street and I wouldn't give a fuck" Edward turned his attention back to Bella, "I'm over her" He sneered. Edward turned around to me then and grabbed my hand.

"Lets go babe" He said dragging me towards his bedroom.

"Babe? Fucking babe? Edward is this why you don't want to get back with me? Has this… this… thing corrupted your mind?" She spat at us, by this time I had had enough. I spun around quickly nearly causing her to crash into me.

"My name is Jasper honey, learn it, memorize it, use it. Call me fucker or thing one more time and god help you" I said to her my voice portraying just how pissed I was at her. I didn't know much about her other than she was hurting my angel and being an arrogant bitch towards me. From what I had heard between the two of them I'm guessing she was an ex that had trouble being loyal.

"Fuck you" Her eyes narrowed at me.

"Thanks Darlin' but I would much rather fuck Edward, now if you would excuse us…" I trailed off pulling Edward further along the hallway, noticing he had that sexy crooked grin on his face as I passed him. Bella grabbed my arm to try and stop me from walking away.

"I suggest you let go before I break your fucking arm" I growled at her through clenched teeth. She tightened her grip on my arm and it was enough to make me see red. I grabbed her hand and twisted her arm up her back adding a bit of pressure. I heard her scream out in pain.

"Look you little bitch I tried to tell you to fuck off as nicely as possible but if you are not willing to co-operate then I'll have to do something you will later regret" I growled at her pushing her arm up more I heard the bone pop followed by her agonizing scream, "now I suggest you leave pretty fucking quickly".

I let her go and turned toward Edward who was staring wide-eyed at the whole thing. Emmett mirroring him at the other end of the hall.

"Bella" Emmett was the first to break the silence, "Bella, come here" He whispered, his eyes on me. I could read right into him. He knew. He knew I was a vampire and he knew I could kill her and he wanted to protect his friend. I had to respect him for that one, right? Edward on the other hand was still staring intently at Bella who was now laying on the floor sobbing.

"You asshole!" she shouted at me, "You broke my fucking arm you asshole!".

"I did warn you" I seethed at her.

"Bella, shut the fuck up and get over here now!" Emmett yelled at her.

"Edward are you crazy? You are letting him do this to me! Why? I thought you loved me and you are letting this thing fuck around with your mind!" she yelled at Edward but he just continued to stare at her. "Edward for fuck sake! Help me! Get that crazy asshole out of your house!" She continued sobbing on the floor and Edward was still staring in shock at everything that had just happened.

"Emmett, take Bella and leave" Edward said looking up to his brother.

"Bro, I don't think I'm the crazy asshole she was talking about" He laughed slightly in disbelief "Not that I'm calling you a crazy asshole or anything Jazzy I mean you seem like a pr…"

"Emmett, leave" Edward said again his tone more demanding. I looked back at Edward and his eyes were focused widely on Emmett.

"Bella, move now" Emmett shouted at her as he backed towards the door.

I watched Bella as she scrambled to her feet and walked towards Emmett. As soon as she reached Emmett, he flung an arm around her shoulder protectively and gave us both an awkward smile and a nod before opening the door. As soon as the door was closed, not without the death glares from Bella of course, Edward slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor. His head buried deep on his hands. I knelt down in front of him.

"Edward, I'm sorry" I said to him. Of course he would be upset and angry, I just acting like a fucking animal right in front of him. He looked up at me then and it broke my heart to see the tears that were falling from his beautiful eyes.

"Don't apologise Jasper, you didn't do anything wrong" He whispered to me.

"Edward, I just broke that bitches arm in front of you and your brother. Damn it I almost killed her, and you said you are saying I didn't do anything wrong?" I was astounded to say the least.

"I wish you did fucking kill her, then I know she would leave me the hell alone" Edward said fresh tears falling.

"No! Edward I am not having this" I said pulling him up off the ground and into my arms. I held him close to me, "I will not allow you to get upset over a whore, I am sorry but you are better than her. Darlin' please stop crying"

I felt his head nuzzle into the crook of my neck. "Sorry" he mumbled.

"Come, I know what will cheer you up, it always cheered me up when I was human" I said to him dragging him over to the sofa. "Sit here I will be back in two minutes" I gave him a smile before running into the kitchen.

I came back in a few moments later and saw him curled up on the sofa but he had stopped crying. I walked over to him and handed him the bowl before sitting down at the other end, one leg tucked under the other and my back resting against the arm rest. Edward stared at me, eyebrow cocked and crooked smirk taunting me.

"What?" I whined at him.

"Strawberries and Cream?" He asked me sarcastically. "You are… definitely something" He giggled at me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him sceptically.

"That means you are amazing, and I have no idea what I have done to deserve you" He said reaching over and giving me knee a light squeeze before returning his attention to the bowl of fruit. A breathtaking smile spread across his face as he swirled a strawberry around in the bowl before picking it up and biting into it. He let out a low moan and I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"I told you they were good" I said giving him a smile and he let out a chuckle before picking up another. His eyes locked on mine and I saw his tongue glide over the top of it to lick the cream off before biting into it again.

"Fucking tease" I growled at him and he tried to laugh with his mouthful. A piece of cream trickled down from the corner of his mouth and I couldn't help myself. I grabbed the bowl off him placing it on the table before pinning myself to him on the sofa. By the look of shock on his face I knew I had done this at an inhuman speed. I smiled down at him before my tongue attached to his chin and trailed up to the corner of his mouth. He let out a low moan from under me as his lips attacked mine. His tongue forced its way into my mouth. I ground my hips harshly against his and I felt his hard cock press into my thigh.

"Fuck!" Edward moaned out his head falling back. My lips trailed down his neck and I nibbled on his jaw. My fingers made fast work on his waistcoat and shirt. Edward sat up and let them fall to the floor before pulling mine over my head, not even bothering with the buttons. His hands trailed down my chest and his fingers nipped at my nipples. I groaned before my lips attached to his again, I ground my hips into his and his legs wrapped around my waist pulling me harder against him. We both let out a moan before he broke the kiss, his head rested against mine and he was panting lightly, I could feel his breath wash over my face. I knew, looking at him at that moment, that I was truly in love with him. The look on his face was like pure ecstasy and it made my whole body tingle. I shuddered and his eyes shot open and he stopped his movements.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked me as he sat up on his elbows, his eyebrow cocked questioningly. My mouth failed me then, I wanted so much to tell him how much I loved him but it wouldn't come out. Instead I took his face in my hands and my lips found his. I let all my love flow into him through that one touch of our lips. His hand gripped into my hair and I heard a low moan at the back of his throat. I pulled my head away from him and he stared into my eyes. His grip tightened in my hair and he pulled my lips to his again his legs tightened around my waist. My arms snaked around his waist and I pulled him up off the sofa with me. His lips never left mine as I carried him to his bedroom. I kicked the door closed and lay my beautiful angel down carefully on his bed, our lips never parting. My fingers stumbled at his button and zip as my lips left his and trailed across his jaw before laying a path of kisses down his chest. His back arched off the bed and a moan left his lips at every fluttering kisses I placed down his perfectly defined stomach. I hooked my fingers under the waistband of his trousers and boxers, and pulled them both off. Climbing back over him, laying kisses up his inner thigh I heard his breathing hitch and quicken.

"Jasper" He whimpered almost inaudibly. I looked up at him and his lust filled eyes locked on mine. I sat up between his legs and I let my hands run lightly up his thighs before gripping his cock lightly. I slowly started pumping him and his eyes fluttered closed, his head falling back. I loved how he looked right then. I loved that I was the one making him look like that. I leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his head before sucking it into my mouth. He moaned loudly as my tongue teased along his slit. His hips bucked up into my mouth and I felt him hit the back of my throat. I fought back a gag and started to swallow around him, taking him further into my throat. I picked up a slow rhythm, hollowing my cheeks and taking him right down to the hilt. The noises he was making should be illegal. I heard his breathing pick up along with my movements. When his hips started raising to meet me I knew he was close. I put my fingers at his mouth and he sucked them in, teasing them with his tongue. I couldn't help myself as I moaned around him, causing his hips to buck wildly into my mouth. I put my arm across his waist holding him down.

I removed my fingers from his mouth and circled one around his entrance. I felt him tense around my finger as I slipped it inside him. Thrusting it in and out slowly while his moans started become louder and more frequent. I added a second finger into him and his hips started bucking uncontrollably against my arm. His hands tangled into my hair and his face was pure ecstasy as I felt him unload inside me. I swallowed around him until I had swallowed every bit I could then I released him, giving his head a kiss before kneeling up between his legs. My fingers still worked inside him, stretching him for me and he continued to writhe beneath me, even though he was coming down from his orgasm. I leaned forward, giving his ear a small kiss. I removed my fingers from him and lined myself up with his entrance.

"Beautiful" I whispered to him as I pushed myself inside him slowly. He moaned out in a mix of pleasure and pain as I slowly thrust into him, pushing myself in a little more at a time. I placed a lingering kiss to his lip as I picked up the pace and each thrust was received with a moan. I rested my forehead on Edwards and I felt his heavy breathing fanning over my face. I felt his nails dig lightly into the base of my back and he dragged them gently up to my shoulders. One arm gripped around my back, pulling me closer to him, while the other knotted in the hair at the base of my neck. His legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling me into him harder each time. He pulled my head to him, his lips laying a searing kiss to mine. His tongue parted my lips and forced it's way inside. This kiss was different. This kiss spoke all the words Edward couldn't. He was telling me he cared. He was telling me his feelings for me were growing. I knew he couldn't tell me he loved me but this kiss was a reassurance, that he did care for me, that one day he could tell me he loved me. He broke away from the kiss, panting loudly and I knew he was close. I rested my forehead on his as my thrust became more erratic. My hands gripped tightly at his hips as I neared the edge.

"Jasper" I heard Edward scream out as his body shook violently below me, his orgasm hitting him with force. I felt his walls clamp tightly around me and it was enough to push me over the edge. I was seeing stars and I was lost. When I came down from my high Edward had his arms wrapped tightly around me, I was breathing erratically against his chest.

"I love you" I breathed out as my arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me. "I love you so much I can't even start to explain it".

"I know you do babe" He said placing a kiss to my hair. I pulled myself out of Edward and sat up, my lips locked on his.

"Never forget" I whispered to him "I never want you to forget how much I love you Edward".

"I wont" He told me, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I told him giving him another kiss before getting up and heading to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror for a second. Looking at every mark Edward had left on my body tonight, every mark meant more to me than anything else in the world. I love him truly with all my heart and I was still seething at what that bitch had done earlier. I got a cloth and wet it slightly before heading back into the bedroom. Edward was almost asleep, cuddled into a pillow, the sheets hanging low on his waist, his stomach rising with every breath. I smiled and let out a small sigh. He was beautiful. I walked over to him and gently started running the cloth over his stomach. I saw a small smile form on his lips as his hand came to rest on my forearm. He pulled at my arm so my face was level with his.

"I really care about you, you know that right babe?" He said to me, his eyes half closed.

"I know you do darlin'" I said to him and he let go of my arm. I threw the cloth in the laundry basket across the room and pulled back the covers to climb inside. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist straight away and my arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close to me. I lay a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, now go to sleep my angel" I whispered to him and his head snuggled into my chest. I watched Edward as he fell into his sleep, a small smile permanent on his lips. I let tonight's events run over and over in my head and the more I thought about that bitchy little brunette the angrier I became. I looked over at the clock and it read 4am. If I could just sneak out, I could talk to her, just give her a warning not to come near us again. I looked at my angel and smiled softly. I couldn't see him hurt like that again, I had to keep her away from him, it was the only way we could be happy together. I slowly and gently moved his arm from around me waist and slipped out of the bed. It shouldn't take me long, I knew where she stayed. I followed Edward from her house the first night I saw him. I pulled on my boxers and my jeans and gave Edward a light kiss on his forehead before ducking out of his bedroom window and climbing onto the roof of his apartment building. I started running, jumping from roof to roof across the city. I loved to run, it was exhilarating and it was the one thing I adjusted to quickly when I first got turned. The speed and the adrenaline as you jumped from roof to roof, even though I know I could just 6 of these buildings in one go, easily, it was still a thrill knowing I could fall. Although if I fell I would land perfectly on my feet.

As soon as I got to Bella's street, I sat on the roof of the apartment building across from hers. Her whole apartment was in blackness. I couldn't hear a single sound coming from her home so I knew no one was home. I sat and waited. I would wait as long as I needed to.

I saw a light flick on and Bella close the door. She paced her apartment and I heard her mumbling under her breath. "Fucking asshole, fucking breaking my arm. Gah what an ass!" She kept mumbling nonsense to herself as she made her way to her bedroom and disappeared into the bathroom. I took this moment to jump the distance to her window ledge. I sat perched there as I eased the window open slightly. I was an expert at breaking and entering, well I had to be for survival. Once I got the window open I stepped inside and looked around her room. I heard a gasp and my head spun around to meet a frozen Bella in the doorway of her bathroom.

"Wh… wh… how… how the HELL did you get up here? I'm on the seventh floor!" She all but shouted at me as she glanced in shock between me and the open window. I made my way over to her and stopped a few inches from her. Her eyes narrowed at me but she made no attempt to get away from me. She smacked me full force in the chest and it felt like as soft as a feather brushing me.

"It doesn't matter how I got up here all you need to do is listen. Stay away from me and Edward okay? For your own good, no one else's" I warned her trying to make my voice as intimidating as possible.

"I will do no such thing. You warped his fucking mind! I mean what kind of creep climbs in peoples bedroom windows in the middle of the night? You are fucking insane!" She shouted at me and pushed me back, making her way to the living area. I followed close behind her.

"You will do it, or you will regret it" I told her as she picked up the phone I watched her dial 911. I raced over to the phone and hung up before it even had time to process the call. The look of shock on her face told me she saw how fast I moved.

"Do not do that" I warned her again. "Why the hell are you going to phone the police? I'm only here to talk to you!"

"You broke my arm, you broke into my house just so you could fucking threatening me. Why the hell shouldn't I phone the police" She screamed at me.

"Will you keep your voice down please?" I asked her.

"No! Get the fuck out of my apartment you creep!" She shouted at me and started punch my chest again and again. I grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall and she started screaming.

"As I said I am only here to talk, now will you shut the fuck up with your damn screaming" I tried to shout over her.

"Bella, shut the hell up" I tried to shout at her but she wouldn't listen. The anger in me grew and grew and she kicked at my legs. She wouldn't listen. I wish she would just fucking listen to me.

"Bella!" I tried again and again to get her to stop it but she just wouldn't shut up. Before I knew what I was doing I bit hard into her neck. She shut up straight away but as soon as her warm blood hit the back of my throat I couldn't pull away. I heard her gasp into my ear as I drank from her. The demon inside me took over and all I could was see red. I heard her breathing stop and I continued to drink from her. She tasted absolutely divine. I drank until there was no more left to drink.

I looked down at her limp lifeless body.

_Shit!_

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _

_What have I done? _


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Hey all, **

**True to my word I told you I would have another update in a week. And oh look =O! An update... for once I actually done what I said I was going to do haha=]  
**

**I want to say a massive thank you to my wonderful beta dtav for all her hard work on my chapters 3 Thankies hon**

**And with that out the way, I wont bore you any longer...**

**Enjoy and if you do send me some love xD  
**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Danni**

**xxx**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

Last night was wonderful. I fell asleep in the arms of a man I was truly falling for. I was in my element. Even that bitch that came here last night didn't keep me down for very long. Jasper was right there to pull me back up again. I was awake. He knew I was awake even though I didn't open my eyes. We were relaxed and that was all that mattered. As if on cue that sound that should never be heard at this moment sounded. My stupid cell phone started buzzing away on my bedside table. I let out a long sigh.

"Don't answer it Darlin,'" I heard his musical voice whisper in my ear before he placed a feathery kiss to my neck. I held his arms tighter. I don't remember falling asleep like this but boy was it a way to wake up. I felt his chest raise against my back with every breath he took. It was pure bliss. My phone started buzzing again and I groaned in annoyance. I picked it up off the nightstand and looked at the caller ID.

"What Emmett?" I groaned at him as I answered the call. I lay my head back onto Jasper's shoulder and he placed a small kiss to my neck making me smile.

"Well hello to you too bro, don't fucking moan at me cause you're a lazy asshole!" Just by the sheer tone of his voice he had me worried. Emmett hardly ever snapped at me like that, no matter what I had done.

"Emmett, are you alright?" I asked him as I sat up.

"No, Edward, I'm not alright," his voice breaking slightly. "Is that fucking asshole there with you?"

"Who?" I asked, even though I knew he was talking about Jasper.

"That asshole who'd bending you over every night, you know who I'm fucking talking about Edward! He's there isn't he?" Emmett seethed down the phone and by this time Jasper was sitting in front of me, holding my hand, his brow furrowed. I knew he could hear every word Emmett was saying.

"Emmett, do you care explaining to me why you are being such a dick this morn.."

"Tell him I'm going to fucking kill him! In fact, don't bother, I know the asshole can fucking hear me with his super-fucking-sonic hearing!" Emmett cut me off while hanging up the phone. Jasper got up quickly and started pulling on his jeans. I looked at him, confusion clear on my face, understanding clear on his.

"If you don't want your brother seeing you naked I suggest you put on a pair of boxers," Jasper's voice was laced with sorrow.

"Jasper, what is going on?" I asked him, "What has happened? Why does Emmett suddenly want to kill you?" I asked him in hopes someone would tell me something. I tried to get into his head but he was throwing me right back out again. He walked over to one of my drawers and threw me over a pair of pyjama pants.

"Put these on now, he is on the floor below us," he said in a monotone voice before disappearing out into the living area. I quickly pulled on the pants and sure enough two minutes later I heard a heavy fist banging on the door several times.

"Edward, fucking let me in or I will smash this damn door down!" I heard Emmett yell as I made my way into the living area. I saw Jasper standing by the window as I made my way to the front door. I turned and looked at Jasper to make sure he wanted me to let him in and he gave me a nod before Emmett started punching on the door again.

"Edward I know you are fucking in there let me in!" He shouted.

"Do you mind not breaking my fucking door Emmett, what do you want?" I asked him through the wood.

"Let me in Edward, I'm only going to ask this once before I break your fucking door down myself!"

I unlocked the door and pulled it open slightly. Emmett was furious. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, tears still streaming down his face.

"Emmett, what has happened?" I asked, shocked at the sight before me. Emmett never cries, and I mean NEVER! I could see the anger building in him and I just had enough time to move before he kicked the door out of his way.

"You, you little fucker! Did you think you would fucking get away with it?" He shouted at Jasper. Before I knew what I was doing I grabbed hold of Emmet's shoulders and threw him back against the wall. He sat on the floor looking up at me wide eyed for a few seconds before scrambling to his feet again and towereing over me. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath fanning over my face.

"You are seriously going to protect him after what he's done?" Emmett spat at me.

"Well I don't fucking know what he's done because as of yet, Emmett, you have failed to tell me!" I seethed at him.

"Your little fucking lover over there killed Bella last night, fucking drained her until there wasn't one fucking drop left in her. I figured he would have told you," he said through clenched teeth, his eyes focused on Jasper.

"Bella's dead?" I whispered taking a step back from Emmett and holding onto the back of the sofa for support.

"Fucking animal attack! They have it dead on don't they Jazzy?" Emmett seethed at Jasper, who was still standing emotionless at the window. "Cause you are nothing but a filthy fucking animal who lives off humans."

"Hmmm, if that were true Emmett, why are you here? You know I could just as easily kill you," Jasper said, his voice still the same monotone it was earlier.

"Jasper, you were with me all night weren't you? Emmett, he was with me all night! You have been mistaken, this has to be a mistake!" I let out, I felt the tears sting at my eyes.

"But you won't kill me Jasper, I know you wont!" Emmett said walking towards Jasper and stopping just a few feet in front of him. Both of them ignoring what I had said.

"How can you be so sure?" Jasper asked him, his jaw clenching tightly.

"Because you are in love with my brother. You couldn't bear to do something that would hurt him. But, Jasper you have hurt him. You may think you were protecting him by killing Bella but you hurt him! She was his best friend and first love and you killed her! How would you feel if you and Edward split up and you started dating someone and not even a week later the person you were dating killed Edward?" As soon as Emmett asked this I saw Jasper cringe and take a few steps back, his fists clenching, his eyes clamped closed.

"Wouldn't be nice would it?" Emmett kept pushing at him.

"Emmett, stop it! He was with me all night! Why wont you listen to me?" I said making my way over to Emmett and pushing him back.

"Even when you were asleep?" He asked me, his eyes still focused on Jasper behind me. "Oh, that's it wasn't it? I got it!" Emmett said his eyes lighting up slightly. "You slept with my brother, and as soon as he fell asleep you left him, killed Bella, dumped her body in the woods then came back into bed with Edward!" Emmett scoffed slightly, "You fucking disgust me you know that!" Emmett seethed.

I heard Jasper let out a low growl and the images flashed in my head. The cream rolling down my chin, Jasper licking it off. My face when he was giving me the best blow job of my life. My face as he made love to me the night before. My face when I was sound asleep. The rooftops rushing by at lightening speed. Bella's empty apartment. Bella entering her apartment, arm in a cast. Bella with her evilly narrowed eyes. Brown. Brown and red. Just red. All I could see was red. Woods. Running fast through the wood. Bella's body, limp, white, dead! Sobs, Jasper was sobbing. He didn't mean to kill her, but he had. The images stopped then, I was hit with blackness.

I looked up at Emmett who was staring at me. Fresh tears pooling over and running down his face. I turned slowly to Jasper and looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me that wasn't true. What I saw, it wasn't true was it?" I asked him, fighting to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Jasper stared at me with wide eyes as his body shook slightly and a look of pained sorrow passed over his face.

"Get out" I whispered.

"Edward, I… I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't. Darlin' you have to believe me!" I heard the sincerity in Jaspers voice.

"Jasper, please just… just get out!" I said to him the tears now flowing freely down my face. I closed my eyes and I felt his cool touch on the side of my cheek.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Emmett shouted at him and I heard Jasper growl loudly at him. I felt Jaspers lips touch my ear gently, his breath fanning over it.

"I love you. And I can't apologise enough to you. But please, please I beg of you to forgive me for what I have done. I honestly did not mean to kill her and if I could take it back I would. I love you my angel, please forgive me," he whispered to me quietly. I kept my eyes closed. I knew if I looked at him now I would break down completely. I felt his cool lips touch mine in the gentlest of kisses before I heard the door close quietly behind him. He was gone.

"Edward, you.."

"Emmett, I don't mean to be horrible but can I please be left alone?" I asked cutting him off.

"Sure," he whispered before placing his hand on my shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. He lingered in the room for a moment before I heard the door close loudly behind him. I was alone.

I can't believe Jasper killed Bella. I just can't believe it. I knew she made him angry last night, I witnessed that myself but I didn't think for one second he would kill her. I didn't even feel him leave last night and I am normally a light sleeper. It all made sense though, when I woke up differently this morning I knew I had been moved or moved myself in my sleep but I never thought that Jasper had left me in the middle of the night to kill my ex-girlfriend.

* * *

_  
"Edward!" I heard my James shout. "Edward, come to me!" James' voice echoed around me. Repeating over and over but I couldn't see._

_"Edward!" I heard his voice, closer to me this time. "Edward, don't leave me Edward!"_

_I ran and ran but I couldn't see an inch in front of me. Why couldn't I see? I'm sure my eyes are open._

_"James! James, I can't see! Help me please!" I shouted into the darkness around me as I ran forward._

_"Edward!" James' voice boomed right in my ear. I fell to the ground. It was jagged and it was warm. I felt around me but there was nothing there._

_"Edward? Why have you done this to me?" His voice was still booming in my ear._

_"What? What have I done? I can't see. Why can't I see?" I pleaded with him._

_"Silence!" He shouted at me again. I tried to scramble to my feet but I was kicked back down._

_"You think you can disrespect me? What gives you the right?" His voice was softer this time but he was still so close to me. I felt the agonising pain rip up the side of my jaw as his hand gave me a sharp blow across my face. "What gives you the right to disrespect me?" His voice grew more angry._

_"Forgive me, but I don't know what I have done," I begged him._

_"You don't know what you have done?" Jasper's voice hissed in my ear. "You fell in love with a vampire that's what you have done!"_

_"Jasper?" I whispered._

_It all became clear then. Like a light had been switched on. I saw him._

_"Leviathan," I hissed under my breath. His face inches from my own, his eyes locked on mine. My face cringed in disgust when I felt his hot breath gush over my face._

_"So, we are on first name terms now my son?" He asked me, the anger still apparent in his voice._

_"Don't call me son you asshole! What the hell do you want from me?" I spat at him. He furrowed his eyebrows at me before tilting his head to the side slightly. Before I knew what hit me, I was pinned against the wall. His hand tight around my neck._

_"Asshole? Really?" he spat at me. "You don't know what I want already? You must be fucking stupid!"_

_"Well, I learned from the best didn't I?" I seethed through my teeth. Pain shot up my jaw as his hand collided with my face again. I ground my teeth and refused to break my gaze from his._

_"What is wrong with you Edward?" His voice was soft and caring. "You have changed so much," he whispered running his long index finger down the cheek he just hit. "Never once have I had to raise my hand to you and now look. One stupid, worthless little vampire comes along and you are turning into an ignorant, disrespectful little shit."_

_"Don't talk about Jasper like that. You don't know him!" I said through clenched teeth._

_"Ohhh" He laughed. Biting his lip slightly he continued, "Oh Edward, but I do know Jasper. I know him very well in fact." I frowned._

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_"That I know him, very, very well sweetie."_

_"Sarcasm doesn't suit you honey. I would ditch it." I threw back at him just as sarcastically. He smiled highly._

_"Honey?" Amusement clear in his voice "I think I like that."_

_"Don't get used to it. I sure as hell won't," I shot him down. The anger flashed across his face but his calm mask quickly came back._

_"Why are you with him Edward?" he asked me seriously. He loosened his grip on my throat and brought his other hand up to rest on my hip._

_"Jasper?"_

_"Who else?" He scoffed._

_"I like him."_

_"Just like?" He asked me. His hand gripped onto my chin lightly, pushing it up. His lips attached to my neck and I froze._

_"No." I said. Clenching my jaw I tried to ignore his attack on my neck._

_"No what?" He said between kisses._

_"No, I don't just like him. I love him. He froze as I said this. His lips lingering on my neck for a few moment before I felt them stretch as he smiled._

_"Hmmm," he hummed before kissing my neck once more and pulling away from me slightly. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Resting his hands on my hips again he placed a kiss to my lips. I didn't kiss back and I knew it annoyed him. He tried again, and again but I stood still, unresponsive to him. "Why?" He asked me. "Edward, I know you want this. You have wanted this for a long time."_

_"No, I haven't." He shook his head slightly before taking a step closer to me, pressing himself up against me. I could feel how hard he was against my hip._

_"Yes, you have," He whispered into my ear. "Edward, just like you I am very, very good at, um, Reading people. I know you have wanted me, since I first found you, broken and alone." He placed another kiss to my lips and again I stood still. My jaw clenched tightly. Kissing a trail along my jaw, I couldn't help but let my eyes flutter closed. I had wanted him, but I didn't want him now._

_"Don't fight it," He whispered against my lips before placing another soft kiss to them. I couldn't help it. I wanted to taste him so badly. My lips starting moving against his, my hands found their way to his neck and gripped onto the hair there. I pulled him harder against me, our lips still moving in unison. It felt so good. His lips fighting a losing battle with mine, his hands kneading roughly into the skin at my hips. He pushed me roughly against the wall, his body crashing hard against mine. Forcing his tongue into my mouth, he ground his hips against mine. I couldn't help the moan that escaped into his mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. He tasted so right but everything about this felt so wrong._

_His hands trailed up under my shirt and our lips broke apart while he pulled it up and over my head. My lips crashed against his again, forcing access to his mouth with which he obliged eagerly. His hands trailed lightly down my body and I shuddered under his touch. His hips ground against mine roughly and my head fell back against the wall. His lips left mine and trailed along my neck. One of my hands left his hair to trail down his perfectly defined abs. I moaned as he nipped lightly at the skin on my neck. His hands gripped roughly at my hips as he moaned quietly into my neck. Trailing my hand across his hip, I let it rest on his ass. My grip tightened on his hair as he bit and sucked at my neck. I gripped harder onto his ass and pulled his hips against mine harder each time. The moans escaping his mouth told me he was close and I knew I was too._

_Our moans grew louder and our grinding, more frantic. I heard a gasp and it pulled me out of my blissful state. I saw James standing across the room, his mouth dropped open. The anger rose in me as I continued to pant. I remember the vision so clearly in my head when I was in his position. Though it was more than a little bit of dry humping he was doing. Leviathan ground his hips harder against mine and my head flew back, my loud moan filled the room. I grabbed his hair and crushed my lips against his, my eyes fixed on James who was still standing, shocked at the doorway. Narrowing my eyes at him, I let the orgasm overtake me. Letting out a loud moan my body shook against Leviathan's and he followed close behind. Both our bodies stayed pressed against each other as he took my head in his hands. The light sheen of sweat that covered his body glistened as his lips touched mine, his mind open for me to see. Leviathan's mind was always well guarded, it was closed off to me. Now I could see what he wanted. The things that he didn't want me to know. Things I could destroy him with. The thing he wanted most in this world? The thing that kept coming back as the images of his life flooded into my mind? What he wanted, and would he give up every scrap he owned for? All the power he had and loved so much he would give it up... for me!_

* * *

Shooting upright, I felt disoriented. Once my eyes had focused to my surroundings I realised I was in my bed. I don't know how I got here, nor do I want to know how I got here.

_It was just a dream!_

_Thank god, it was just a dream!  
_  
I ran my hand over my face and through my hair. Tugging on it lightly, I climbed out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. I was in dire need of a shower as I was sweating profusely and I felt dirty. Turning on the water to let it heat, I headed into the closet and pulled out a towel. Placing it down on the counter next to the sink, I splashed myself in the face with some cold water.

Drying off I noticed the three large bite marks on my neck. They were fresh. Like I just got them. No it couldn't be. It would have been from last night with Jasper. Leaning forward I looked over the marks in the mirror, tracing a finger over them.

_Fuck!_

_It was a dream! It had to be a dream!_

_Fuck! Bollocks! Shit! Wank! Fuck!_

_Jasper, I need you. _

I slid down to the floor hugging my knees to my chest.

_I need you baby._


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Hey all. Wanna start this off by saying thanks for all the reviews =] Made me a happy girl. Keep it up ;) haha**

**Secondly, wanna say a MASSIVE thank you to dtav for helping me through this chapter and for being the best beta I could ever ask for. Thanks hon X.  
**

**I also wanna say another massive thank you to Mrs. Agget, OCDJen, Ealasaid77 and dtav for putting up with my stupidness during the WC's ;) Been fun times though haha. You guys have really helped out also, so thankies xD X.  
**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Danni**

**xxx  
**

**

* * *

****  
JPOV**

"Rose, it really scared me." I told my sister while taking a seat next to her.

"Jazz, just calm down and tell me what happened." She said in a soothing voice while her hand ran up my back. She used to do that all the time when we were kids. It soothed me. It calmed me down. Taking a deep breath I looked into her eyes.

"Rose," I snapped. "I killed Bella, she's Edwards ex. She just wouldn't shut up. Then Edward told me to leave, which quite frankly, I expec…"

"Jazz, Jazz, slow down!" Rosalie tried to calm me down, "Jasper, you have killed al…"

"No Rose. I wasn't scared because I killed Bella. Well I was upset but that wasn't why I came here. You know about Angels and I want to know what it was I was watching. It was so scary Rose. After I left Edward's, I watched him from across the street. I didn't want to leave him. All he did was curl up on the couch and cry. He fell asleep and I snuck in and put him in his bed. He didn't look comfy on that couch, not in the position he was in. Anyway, I sat and hugged him for a while. He needed the comfort. He was dreaming and it was real bad. All the marks I left on him, they… they just disappeared, Rose. Then he started screaming. He screamed for so long. I heard him say my name. Then he said Leviathan. Then other marks showed up all along his neck. His whole body started shaking, I thought he was taking a fit. I tried to wake him but he wouldn't wake up and the marks kept showing up on his neck. The look on his face, it was as if someone was… was…" I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. If I could cry, I would be right now.

"Shh, Jasper. It's okay." Rosalie soothed me, as she wrapped her arms around me. "Did you say he said Leviathan?" I only nodded in reply.

"Do you know who Leviathan is?" She asked me and I nodded my head.

"You told me before, he's Satan." My voice came out in a whisper and I heard Rosalie giggle next to me.

"Well, actually, Leviathan wishes he was Satan. Since I figured you were going to date Edward even after I warned you, I thought I would look into him more. Although saying that Jasper, if you get on the wrong side of Leviathan, he will snap you like a twig. Vampires are powerful but we are nothing compared to him. Though people may think he is Satan, he is merely just a leader. Angel of blood, to be precise. He is a fallen Angel like no other." She had my attention. Rosalie was fascinated with the other creatures that roamed in our world, or beyond. She had studied everything and everyone, especially Angels. They amazed her, their beauty and their power. When she goes into a rant about any other creature, her knowledge leaves me in awe. "You see, Leviathan is a lot more like Edward than you think. He is a fallen for the same reason. He wanted to wipe out heaven. Only, Edward failed drastically whereas Leviathan damn near succeeded. He wiped out every angel. Every angel but one that he just couldn't bare to kill. Your dear Edward. This is why I don't want you to get involved with him. You have broke apart now Jasper. Please, I beg of you, keep it that way." Finishing on that she stood up and turned to leave.

"Rosalie, I'm confused. Why do I have to stay away from Edward because Leviathan didn't kill him?" I asked her curiously.

"Jasper, if Leviathan is in love with Edward, which I know he is from what you told me earlier, he will fight you for him, and he will win."

"I don't understand, what do you mean? How do you know Leviathan is in love with Edward?" What the hell was she going on about? She let out a sigh and came over to sit next to me again.

"When I said Leviathan was powerful Jazz, I meant it. He can do anything he wants, including manipulating peoples minds. He may not have been in the room but, because he knows how Edward's brain works after living with him for so long, he would find it easy to control him. He can control what goes on in people's heads and, in turn, make some of it a reality. You told me you saw all the marks showing up on Edwards neck, and the look on his face? I don't doubt for a second that Leviathan was the one controlling Edward, bringing him to him while he was asleep. The mind is so much easier to manipulate when you are unconscious because you have no control over it. I also have no doubt that Leviathan pushed Edward into doing things with him in his dream. Edward most likely wasn't aware of Leviathan doing this until after he woke up and there was a sticky mess downstairs and marks all over his neck." The acid in Rosalie's voice when she said the last sentence scared even me. She got up and stormed out of the room. A few seconds later I heard the front door slam and her start running to the south. She always went hunting when she got pissed.

I don't know what made me come back to Alaska after I witnessed what happened with Edward, but I was here now. Everyone was surprised to see me again, obviously. Tanya was exceptionally happy that I have stayed here for three days without disappearing. As if on cue she strolled into the room and sat in front of me. Her hand rested on my knee as she stared into my eyes for a few minutes. Nodding she stood up and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Go hunt. Rosalie has gone to the mountains. Join her." Her thumb brushed the side of my cheek before she left the room.

* * *

**EPOV**

Every night since the night Jasper left me I had the same reccurring dream. Night after night for the past week I met Leviathan in my slumber and each night it was the same thing. Our relationship grew and grew and we got closer and closer. Every morning I woke up sore and alone. New marks always appeared and the old ones disappeared. I was scared of how close I was getting. I knew that my dreams where somewhat a reality, I wasn't that stupid. I woke up every morning with marks exactly where Leviathan bit me the night before. The mess downstairs wasn't too pretty either. I don't know how he was doing it but somehow, someway, I knew they weren't dreams.

The time I had alone gave me time to think. I missed Jasper with a passion and every morning when I woke up, I cried for hours. All I wanted was for him to just return to me. I didn't mean what I said when I asked him to leave me alone, and the distance between us, no matter how far that was, was affecting me badly. The only upside was that I got a lot of work done. I hadn't been inpired to paint for weeks before I met Jasper but now, the small time I had with him, he's inspired me to start again. It's all I seemed to have done since he left me.

Images of Jasper and the time we spent together were flooding my mind as my paintbrush flowed over the paper in front of me. My eyes were focused out the window though they were not looking at anything in particular. All that went through my head was the feel of his hot breath on my neck and the feel of his arms wrapping around me. It felt so real I almost thought it was real. I could almost feel the coldness of his lips against my neck as he placed a soft kiss at the hallow. I let out a groan as I thought of his body pressing against mine. My body relaxed and reacted as if he were there, pushing back. The fact I hit a solid pulled me out of my dreams. It all came to me then, I glanced down at the pale hands resting on my hips, the lips kissing a trail across the back of my neck and down across my shoulder blades, the feeling of the hard body behind me.

I must be losing it, now I can actually see him, never mind feel him. Closing my eyes I shook my head slightly to try and rid myself of the hallucinations.

"I've missed you, sooo, so much." I heard Jasper's thick southern accent drawl in my ear. I spun around then, the paintbrush clattered to the floor as I stared into his eyes.

"Jasper. Fuck, Jasper it's really you!" I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him as close to me as humanly possible. I heard him giggle in my ear before his hands found their way back to my hips, his lips continuing their journey along my ear and down my neck. A moan escaped my lips as I pulled him tighter against me.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered into his ear, the tears threatening to spill over.

"I've missed you too baby, I can't even start to explain how much." He whispered against my neck. My hands moved round to rest on his cheeks and it took a while for me to pry him away from my neck. He finally gave up and his eyes focused on mine.

"Jasper, I love you." I whispered and I watched as his eyes flickered with emotion. I could tell he was taken aback by my admission. I had never before said I loved him. I couldn't say it before, but now I knew. Being away from him this long was bad enough, I didn't want to be away from him any longer.

"I love you, too Darlin." He whispered, his voice cracking slightly at the end. The sexy misshapen grin I missed so much spread across his face. He was too damn sexy for his own good. My hands tangled into his hair as I pulled his lips hard against mine.

His tongue invaded my mouth straight away. God how I missed the taste of him. Moaning into the kiss I pushed him back towards my bedroom. When I said I missed him, I meant I missed all of him. He pulled away from me, his eyes never leaving mine as a wicked grin spread across his face. He knew what was coming and I knew he agreed with the idea. I mirrored his smirk as my hands made their way to the hem of his shirt. I pulled it up over his head as I continued to walk him back toward my bedroom. His fingers ran from my hips, up my sides then across my chest where he played with my nipples. His eyes never left mine as his fingers looped into the belt loops on my jeans and pulled me flush against him. The back of his knees hit off the edge of the bed causing both of us to topple backwards. He let out a low laugh before running a hand through my hair.

"I have really missed you, Edward." He whispered before placing a soft kiss to my lips. Being with Jasper felt so right. It's where I belonged. I felt his tongue brush along my bottom lip gently and I allowed him access. I brushed my tongue lightly across his and I heard a low growl erupt from deep in his chest. His grip tightened at the back of my neck and he rolled us over and straddled my waist. Grinding his hips against mine I felt his arousal press hard into mine. I let out a growl of my own as he ground his hips against mine again.

He bit lightly on my lip before trailing kisses down my neck and chest. His hands were roaming over every inch of my body and I felt like I was on fire. I hissed as Jasper's warm mouth closed over one of my nipples. Sucking on it hard his tongue flicked over the puckering nub before letting it go with a pop and giving the same attention to the other. My chest rose to meet his face but all too soon he let go. His hands teased along the waistband of my jeans while his lips continued to kiss over my abs, I let out a low moan as his tongue dipped into my bellybutton. He stopped suddenly and my eyes found his. That wicked smirk was plastered across his face and I couldn't help but smile down at him.

His eyes kept on mine as his tongue darted out and licked a small trail over one of my hipbone before he sucked the skin into his mouth and bit hard. I hissed at the feeling of his teeth grazing over the bone while he sucked hard at the skin there. My eyes fluttered closed and I threw my head back against the pillow as my hand found its way to his hair, my hips rising in an attempt to get in closer contact with him, though I knew it was impossible. As soon as his lips left my skin, I missed the contact.

His hands made fast work of my button and zipper before he ripped my jeans off me, throwing them on the floor somewhere quickly followed by his own. He gripped onto my hips and pushed me further back onto the bed before crawling up between my legs. He lay a trail of kisses up my thigh and my dick twitched the closer he got. I let out a low moan as I felt his nose graze along the underside of my dick.

I moaned as his tongue trailed up the vein of my dick. Sucking the head into his mouth, his tongue flicked over the slit and my head thrashed back against the pillows.

"Fuck, Jasper!" I all but shouted. My hands gripped his hair tighter as he took me further into his mouth. His hand wrapped around what he couldn't fit into his mouth and they worked in sync as he went down on me. My breathing was coming out fast and ragged as his mouth worked me. His tongue flicked over my head every time he passed it. My moans grew louder and more frequent as his pace picked up.

I couldn't hold off much longer as his tongue flicked over my head and his hand made fast work of my shaft. My grip tightened further in his hair as the tension built in my stomach. My whole body felt like it was on fire. Sensing I was close to my release Jasper took as much of me in his mouth as he could. The feel of him swallowing around me was too much to take and I shot down the back of his throat. I was seeing stars as my orgasm shook through me. Before I had a chance to come down from my high I felt Jasper's lips crash to mine. I could taste myself on his tongue and I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. Pulling away from me, he rested his head against mine.

"Fuck, Jasper! That was unbelievable!" I felt the smile spread over his face as his hand ran slowly down my thigh. Gripping onto the back of my knee, he hooked my leg around his hip. His hands ran slowly up my sides and down my arms before gripping tightly to my wrists. Pinning both hands above my head, he placed a trail of lazy kisses along my neck. Nibbling lightly along my jaw, my breathing came out in short gasps. Every part of my skin his lips touched was on fire.

"I need you now!" I moaned out before grinding my ass against him. "Please, Jasper. I need you now!" My hands rested on Jaspers hips as he lined himself up with my entrance. I hissed as he pushed himself in slowly. God how I missed the feel of him inside me. Jasper thrust into me painfully slow once, twice. I gripped his hips roughly and pulled him into me hard. I missed feeling him take me. He was doing this on purpose, that stupid smirk on his face while he was going slow was the biggest give away. He growled loudly at my sudden urgency. He picked up his pace as he slammed into me again and again. This was the Jasper I loved and missed. The tease could wait until another time.

I saw stars as he hit that sweet spot inside me again and again. My moans growing louder with his fastening pace. I felt his lips attack my neck and my back arched off the bed. His pace quickened further and I gripped onto his shoulders, as if it would help me stay grounded. I was gone, I was flying high in ecstasy. My nails sank into his back as I bit hard into his shoulder, he growled loudly in my ear as I tried hard to relieve some of the pressure that was building in my body. His moans grew more frequent as he neared the edge. My hand gripped tightly onto Jasper's hair and I pulled his mouth to my neck again.

"Do it!" I growled at him as I felt his hot breath fan across my neck. I could feel his hesitancy as his thrusts slowed. "Jasper, do it!" I moaned against his ear. I felt his teeth graze against my neck as his thrusts picked up again. I tightened my grip in his hair as his teeth nipped lightly at my skins.

"Jasper, do it!" I shouted at him and I felt his teeth sink into my neck. I let out a loud moan as he his hips bucked wildly into me. It was enough to push me over the edge. I let out my last final moan as I released. Jasper following shortly after me, his moans muffled into my neck. He gave a few more thrusts while he rode out his orgasm.

Jasper's teeth left my neck and he let out a final moan as his body fell limp on top of mine. We stayed silent as our breathing returned to normal. My hand ran lazily down Jasper's back as I felt his thumb rub small circles on my side. After a few moments Jasper pulled out of me and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before disappearing into my bathroom. He returned a few moments later with a damp cloth. I watched him intently as he cleaned me off, his hand hovered over my neck as his eyes stared intently at the mark he had left on me.

My hands found his face and I gripped it tightly. His eyes flicked to mine and they were full of nothing but love.

"I love you, Edward. So, so much." I couldn't help but smile at him. I placed a small, loving kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, Jasper." I told him and that gorgeous smile spread over his face, his head nodding slightly.

Jasper threw the cloth over his head and it landed neatly in the laundry basket on the other side of the room. Pulling the sheets back, we both climbed under. My arms instantly wrapped around his waist and he pulled me closer to him. Resting my head on his chest, I felt at peace with Jasper here in my arms. I truly did love him. I wanted no other person in my life and I felt content at the thought of Jasper and I together, forever. Feeling my eyelids getting heavier I knew sleep was creeping up on me and I welcomed it with open arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Hey all, Yeah I bet you weren't expecting an update this soon huh? hahaha =] Well the guys were talking so I started writing.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it.**

**Big, big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter xD You guys make my day and give me the confidence to continue writing this story.**

**Big thanks to my amazing beta dtav who had this chapter back to me in record time ;) **

**Anyways I shall let you read...**

**Love and Kisses**

**Danni**

**XxX**

* * *

**EPOV**  
_  
The room was all too familiar, I closed my eyes tightly. Not now. I don't want this to happen now. Just leave me alone._

_"Oh, I don't think so." I heard Leviathan's voice echo around the room. The same room I had come to every night for seven days. Stupidly, I forgot that sleep would bring me here. With Jasper around everything that had happened in the past week slipped my mind._

_"What the fuck, Edward?" His voice echoed around the room again._

_"Leave me alone. Please, just let me have one good night's sleep that doesn't end in tears?" I begged him._

_"Oh, a good night's sleep is what you want? Trust me when I say this dream won't end in tears." I heard him hiss through clenched teeth. I felt the gust of air, a hand gripping firmly around my throat and the sweet smell of his breath every time it fanned over my face._

_"Why? I thought you loved me?" His voice came out in barely a whisper, both hurt and anger evident in his voice. I couldn't bear to open my eyes, knowing his would be right there boring into mine. Full of hurt and betrayal._

_"You fucker! I thought you fucking loved me!" He shouted in my face, his hand gripping tighter around my throat._

_"Did I tell you I loved you?" I spoke through clenched teeth, my fists balling up at my sides. Opening my eyes I saw the hurt reflecting back at me. I'm glad he hurt. I'm glad, oh so glad he now knows how it feels to be heartbroken._

_"Fuck you!" He shouted in my face again, pulling my neck forward slightly before slamming my head back into the wall._

_"Fuck you, you asshole! I do know how it fucking feels! Are you happy?" He shouted in my face before smacking my head against the wall again, his hand tightening further around my throat. "I love you, Edward. Why did you do this to me? You fucking asshole! Answer me!"_

_"You did it to me." I whispered and his grip loosened slightly._

_"I never! I would never hurt you like this and you fucking know it, Edward!" His voice still raised but hitched at the end. I knew I hurt him. After the first night, I knew if I continued this I would hurt him. And do I regret it? Fuck no! Both of his hands grabbed harshly at my hair as he threw my head back against the wall for a third time. I knew this time he had caused damage as I felt the blood trickle lightly down the back of my head. His body crashed against mine pinning me to the wall, his hands tugging painfully at my hair._

_"When have I ever hurt you?" He sneered in my ear. I stayed silent, concentrating on the wall ahead to try and forget about the pain my head was currently in._

_"Tell me!" He shouted, his knee coming up to press hard into my groin. My body pushed against his as my reflexes threw me forward. When I didn't answer he increased the pressure. "Tell me!" He sneered in my ear again and I gasped as the pain increased. "I'm not going to ask again."_

_"James!" I shouted out and he let me go, backing away with a shocked expression on his face as I fell to the ground gasping for air._

_"What?" He breathed out._

_"James you fucker! Did you think I would fucking forget about that! He was my fucking husband and you fucked him! Then you fucking beat me to within an inch of my life! And you say you never fucking hurt me? And I'm the fucking asshole? Look in the fucking mirror before you start calling me names you fucking dickhead!" I screamed at him while getting up from the floor. The blood started trickling down my face and I heard him gasp at me. "You took one man I loved away from me! I will not let you take another!" I shouted at him as I launched myself forward. My body hit his hard and he flew back against the wall. The rage that was boiling in my body was now pouring out of me. I was seeing red and all I wanted to do right now was kill Leviathan before he had the chance to kill me._

_"No!" He screamed at me, pushing me back hard and I fell to the floor. He gripped onto my throat, pulled me up from the floor and pinned me against the wall. His lips crashed against mine, in hunger and need._

_'_Get the fuck away from me!_' I screamed at him in my mind but it just pushed him further, his body pressing hard against mine as his grip tightened on my throat. Gasping for air through my nose, Leviathan forced his tongue into my mouth and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. I felt disgusted with myself for still finding the taste of him arousing even now._

_My fists were clenched tightly and my nails dug hard into the skin of my palms._

_'_Get. The fuck. Away from me._' I screamed angrily at him in my mind, his grip tightened on my throat and I knew he wasn't going to give up. I punched him hard in the gut and a small whimper escaped him as he doubled over in pain. His head fell to my shoulder and I felt his angry breaths get deeper and quicker. An angry growl left him before he bit down hard into my neck, I felt his teeth tear at the skin and I felt dizzy instantly. His teeth left my neck as my vision blurred._

_"I will kill him. You will be mine!" I heard Leviathan whisper in my ear as the blackness crept up on me. Blinking once, I saw the blonde haired man standing by the door. James. He was always watching. He always watches. The darkness claimed me.  
_

* * *

"Edward! Edward baby, please. Please wake up!" I heard Jasper's strangled voice, it was distant but I could hear it.

"Edward!" He sobbed, his voice became a bit clearer.

"What the fuck did you do to him you fucking dickhead!" I heard Emmett scream next to me.

"I didn't do anything!" Jasper screamed back at him, "Edward baby, please wake up!" I heard Jasper plead in my ear. There was a pressure on my neck, it was agonising. It was cold.

"You fucking killed him as well! You fucker, leave him alone!" Emmett yelled.

"I didn't fucking touch him! I would never fucking hurt him, Emmett now will you back the fuck off!" Jasper snapped at him. "Edward baby, come on please wake up!"

"You expect me to fucking believe this happened to him in a fucking DREAM?!?!" Emmett screamed, too close to my ear. I shot upright, gasping for air. I hadn't been breathing. My lungs burned as the hot air gushed down my throat.

"Edward!" Jasper said, relieved. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me close to him. I clung to him tightly, his hand had a cold washcloth pressing hard onto my neck. Still feeling dizzy everything came back to me.

"Jasper." I sobbed, gripping onto him harder. I was aware of Emmett standing next to us, watching the scene in front of him, and I could hear exactly what he was thinking.  
_  
'What the hell! The fucker nearly kills him, now he's clinging on to him as if his life depends on it! What the FUCK? Unless the stupid fucking Vampire asshole is telling the truth! Fucking dream my ass! I come in here cause I hear them both screaming and Edward has blood gushing out of his neck… and the fucking VAMPIRE expects me to believe he didn't fucking bite him! Fucking bull…'_

"Enough Emmett!" I shouted at him, resting my head against Jasper's shoulder.

'What th…'

"Enough! The stupid fucking vampire asshole was telling the truth. He did not do this to me so just shut the fuck up okay?" I snapped at him. His mind was blank and I knew if I looked at him his face would portray just how confused he was. Obviously he didn't know I heard every word he thought. Obviously he was going to be confused. Did I give a fuck right now? No! All I know is that I pissed Leviathan off, and he was going to kill the only man that I truly loved. The only man I will ever love.

"Edward, what the fuck is going on?" Emmett asked me. It was clear he wasn't only confused but pissed as hell.

"You wouldn't fucking believe me!" I shot at him.

"Dude, are we really going to play it this way again? You told me your boyfriend was a fucking Vampire for fucks sake! I believed you then. Tell me what the fuck is going on!" Emmett snapped at me. He had a point though. He believed me when I told him Jasper was a vampire when I was sure he was going to lock me in a mental hospital for life.

"Make me coffee. I will tell you in a minute, just leave me alone with Jasper for now." I told him and he scoffed at me.

"I don't fucking think…"

"Emmett! Just do it! Please?" I begged him as I turned my face to him. Pleading him with my eyes he stood for a few moments, his mouth moving but nothing coming out. Huffing slightly he turned on his heel and marched through the door. Hearing him put the coffee machine on and tap his fingers on the worktop I knew he was out of hearing range.

"Edward, do you want to go to the hospital? You've lost a lot of blood and I think you should get it che…" I grabbed his neck, pulling his lips to mine. He froze as the suddenness of my action took him by surprise but soon his lips started moving slowly against mine. The kiss was passionate and loving. I wanted him to know how much I cared about him. Pulling away from him, I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you." I whispered to him, "I love you so fucking much!"

"I love you too baby." His voice was full of concern.

"I think you should leave." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them, but this had to be done. I heard the disappointment in his voice as soon as he started talking.

"If you really want me too. I can come back tomorrow and che…"

"No! I mean, I think you should leave. For good." I told him, the tears threatening to pool over again.

"What? Why? But you just said you loved me?" His voice cracked at the end. I knew I was hurting him but it was for the best.

"I do love you. Fuck, Jasper that's the reason I want you to leave." I didn't want him to die. He meant everything to me and I didn't want him to die because of me.

"Then why? Edward what happened with Leviathan?" He asked me, pain evident in his voice. How the hell did he know? How the fuck did he know about my time with Leviathan? As if reading my mind he continued.

"I know Edward. It doesn't matter how I know but I do. Now tell me what happened?" His tone turned demanding.

"Jasper, you need to leave. You need to leave now and you need to stay away from me okay?" I begged him but he shook his head.

"No! I will not! You don't want me to and I don't want to. Is he going to kill me? That's what he said wasn't it? Edward, I don't give a fuck, okay? I will fight for you if I have to. You are mine and I am not going to let some jealous... fuckface push us apart. Let him come. I'll fucking show him that if he fucks up my baby, I'll fuck him up twice as bad." With that Jasper stood from the bed, threw the cloth in the laundry basket and walked over to the pile of clothes at the side of the bed.

"Jasper, please. Just go and stay away I beg of you?" I pleaded with him. He pulled on his jeans and walked back over to me. Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Not a chance." He whispered before turning and heading out of the room so I couldn't object.

Climbing out of bed I pulled a pair of sweatpants out my drawer and pulled them on. Making my way into the living area I could smell the freshly made coffee. Jasper was sitting on the far end of the sofa and Emmet was sitting on the chair, growling at Jasper with accusing eyes. Slapping Emmett playfully on the back of the head I took a seat next to Jasper and picked my mug of coffee up off the table. Wrapping both hands around the mug to try and warm them up, I took a deep breath and looked at Emmett. Jasper put his hand on my knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Emmett, I know this is going to sound crazy but I need you to believe me." I asked him and he gave me a nod, his face turning serious.

"Emmett, I'm not what you think I am okay. I'm not human I'm…"

"That fucker did not make you a Vampire did he? I'll kick your ass so fucking hard if you went anywhere near my fucking brother!" Emmett yelled at Jasper.

"I would love to see you try that one. I'm almost positive my ass would break your foot. Unless it's made of solid steel. In which case you may have a slight chance." Jasper threw back at him before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.

"Fuck you man! First of all you kill my best friend, now you're warping my brother's mind! I would gladly kick the fucking shit out of you, you dickhead." Emmett snapped at Jasper, shifting his weight on the chair so he was leaning forward.

"I would like to know how I am warping your brother's mind? I'm pretty sure he was the one who came onto me the same night you kissed his girlfriend. And as for killing your best friend, you didn't even like the bitch, all you felt towards her was a good fuck then a dump. So why are you acting like you cared?" Jasper spat at him and Emmett's mouth hit the floor. "Exactly my point."

"Will you two shut the fuck up!" I snapped at both of them. Rubbing my temples with one hand I took a sip of my coffee before focusing back on Emmett.

"Will you promise to believe me Emmett? I need you to trust me in this." I stressed.

"I promise. With a vampire for a boyfriend, I'm pretty sure nothing can get much weirder right?" He laughed nervously while sitting back in the chair. Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, I looked Emmett in the eyes.

"I'm not a human, I'm an angel. Well a fallen angel anyway, cause I did some messed up shit in my time upstairs. I ended up getting my wings ripped off and thrown to hell where I met Leviathan, who I thought was the devil but he's just a stupid fucking wannabe. I found this out because he opened his mind for me to read. Anyway, Leviathan is a very, very powerful guy. He can manipulate peoples thoughts and the more he knows someone, the easier it is for him to slip inside. Hence, the whole dream thing." I told him while pointing at my neck. "Anyway, before I got cast here, Leviathan slept with my husband, James. I got real angry and tried to kill Leviathan which didn't help much as he beat the utter shit out of me and sent me here. That's when I came into your life, with the whole car crash thing, only I wasn't in a car crash like I thought." I took a deep breath and rested back into Jasper's arms. "Leviathan has been having a sort of relationship with me in my dreams. We have gone pretty far in the bedroom department and I thought I was falling for him until Jasper came back. Leviathan didn't take that very well, as you can see by my neck and no doubt my head." Emmett sat staring at me wide eyed, jaw falling open. "Oh, and I am probably going to die soon because Leviathan wants to kill Jasper and I am going to do everything in my power to stop that from happening." Finishing, I took a sip of my coffee as Emmett sat with obvious confusion on his face. I knew he was trying to process everything I just told him. After what felt like forever, he finally closed his mouth and took a deep breath.

"So, let me get this straight. You're a vampire and you're an angel?" Emmett said pointing at me and Jasper individually. I nodded my confirmation. "Right, and this guy loves you but you two are in love with each other?" I nodded. "Okay, so this guy who loves you is wanting to… kill… him… but you're not gonna let him?" I nodded again. "Okay."

Emmett sat back in his chair and thought everything through again. Nodding occasionally to himself and mumbling unintelligibly under his breath.

"Right." Emmett said suddenly sitting forward in his chair. "I'm in." Both Jasper and I looked at each other then at Emmett in confusion.

"You're in what?" Jasper asked him.

"Look dude. I fucking hate you right about now, but for some strange reason my brother is madly in love with you. Brother's are brother's no matter what stands in their way. If some asshole is gonna come and fight with my brother, I'm standing right by his fucking side!" Emmett announced.

"Emmett? You want to help us fight Leviathan?" I asked him incredulously.

"Hell fucking yeah! I ain't letting some asshole hit about my little brother!" Emmett shouted excitedly. "But I'm doing it for you Edward. Not him. I could give a shit if he dies or not." He pointed at Jasper.

"Emmett! Leviathan will fucking kill you, you can't fight him!" I shouted.

"Well… Bring it on!" Emmett shrugged and leaned back into the chair.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed. If you did, send a girl some love? hahaha =] Begging much? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Heyy guys. I'm getting good at this updating thing ain't I? haha**

**So yeah, had a bit of fun with this chapter. =]=]**

**Wanna say a MASSIVE thank you to my beta dtav for all her awsome work =]**

**Wanna say another thank you to all the girls I have been WCing with, you guys are really keeping my head in the stories. Love you all for that! =]**

**Anyways... thank you's over... go read and hope you enjoy. **

**If you enjoy it please send me some love in the form of a lil review ;) *wink wink nudge nudge* haha**

**Anyways I will shut my trap now and let you guys read. =]**

**Love and Kisses.**

**Danni**

**XxX**

**

* * *

  
**

**JPOV**

"Emmett, you don't know how much danger you are putting yourself in. Leviathan is one of, if not the most, powerful men in existence. You are human, there is no way you will survive. He will kill you in a matter of seconds, if you're lucky." I stressed to him. He had to know what he was getting himself into. Although I didn't really like him much, I didn't want him die.

"Look Jasper, I don't mean to be cheeky or nothing, but there is no way on earth you are going to talk me out of this. So you are just going to have to deal with it." He nodded at me, Edward still staring at him, his mouth moving but words failing him. Hearing the front door slam and the fast steps approaching, I inhaled deeply.

"Shit." I whispered under my breath. Both Emmett and Edward gave me the same quizzical stare. Shaking my head I got up from the couch just as the pounding on the door echoed through the room.

"Is that him?" Emmett asked while jumping off his chair. "I'll fucking kill him no…"

"Emmett, will you sit down? It's not him." I let out an exasperated sigh, before unlocking the door and pulling it open.

"You little asshole! I knew you would come back here after I told you not to!" Rosalie screamed at me while hitting me over the back of the head repeatedly. When she finally stopped hitting me she walked past me and into Edward's apartment.

"Shit!" she said frustratedly as I watched her look at Edward. "You are cute!" She sounded disappointed.

"Edward, Emmett, this is my sister, Rosalie. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." I introduced them.

"Please tell me he didn't bite you?" Rosalie asked Edward accusingly while leaning forward to examine his neck. Emmett stared accusingly at me.

"I knew it was you, you little shit!" Emmett threw at me, Rosalie shot a disgusted glance at Emmett before noticing he was looking at me.

"My brother would never hurt Edward like this. I know how much he loves him." Rosalie spat at him and Emmett's eyes flickered to hers. "No matter how much I would prefer he didn't," Rosalie muttered under her breath shooting a death glare in my direction.

"Did Leviathan bite you?" she asked Edward, her hostility towards him still evident in her tone.

"Yes." Edward answered. I knew Rosalie terrified him, it was emanating from every pore. I didn't blame him, she scared me on the best of days.

"Shit!" she shouted causing all three of us to jump. "He's coming."

"What? How do you know?" Edward asked her, the terror doubling as he stood up.

"Because you let him bite you. His venom is in your blood, he can trace you now you idiot!" she shouted at him before turning and coming toward me. "You are leaving! NOW!" she shouted at me pushing me towards the door.

"I'm not!" I pushed her back and was by Edward's side before any of them could blink. Placing my hand on his cheek, I caressed it lightly, "I'm not leaving you." I placed a gentle kiss to his lips before Rosalie yanked me away.

"Hell yeah you are leaving. Move!" She pushed me towards the door again.

"No Rosalie! I'm staying, I'm fighting for what's mine!" I shouted at her.

"Jasper, she is right. You should leave." Edward whispered, his gaze on the floor.

"Don't start this shit with me again, Edward. I'm staying! If he comes here, he will kill you, if I'm here or not. I am nothing without you. I am staying, Rose and I am fighting!" She let out a defeated sigh.

"Edward, how long ago did Leviathan bite you?" Rosalie asked, her hostility leaving her as acceptance set in.

"Tonight." He answered her, his eyes boring into mine, silver flickered around the edges of the emerald green.

"Your eyes!" I ran to him, gripping his face in my hands. How I hadn't noticed this before I didn't know.

"Okay, we have about 3 days to prepare." Rosalie ignored us while sitting down. She knew. I stared back into Edward's eyes and the molten silver swirled slowly down into the green.

"Rosalie! What's wrong with his eyes?" I asked her and she let out a sigh before turning to me.

"Venom, similar to ours. It's Leviathan's. That's how he can track Edward. We need to get him out of the city or we are screwed. When the venom has covered all the color, he's here." Rosalie informed us. I was so shocked that I didn't even notice when Emmet came to stand by my side to look at his brother's eyes.

"That's freaky cool!" Emmett said with a nervous laugh.

"Glad it amuses you, Emmett." Edward snapped while hitting my hands away.

"Does it hurt?" I asked him, the worry evident in my voice.

"No, but I can feel it. It's sorta… cold." He told me as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him down to sit on the couch. Nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck, I placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Everything will be okay, Darlin'. I promise." I whispered to him glancing over at Emmett and Rosalie. They both had the same hurtful look in their eyes.

"So baby girl, what do we gotta do to kill this guy?" Emmett asked Rosalie with a smile.

"Baby Girl?" Rosalie asked him, her eyebrow cocked. "Wait we? You aren't fighting are you?" She asked him dubiously.

"Of course I am!" Emmett answered her as if she had just asked the most stupid question in the world.

"Okay, Emmett is it?" He nodded while sitting down on the arm of the chair next to her. "I am going to have enough trouble trying to keep these two alive, you will only get in the way Darlin'. I know you only want to help your brother but you have no chance against Leviathan. You will only cause more trouble than good."

"Turn me." Emmett said coolly and Edward jumped up from the couch.

"Are you crazy?!" Edward screamed at his brother.

"Yes Edward I am fucking insane!" Emmett shouted back at Edward before turning to Rosalie. "Look, I want to help any way I can. Will changing me help matters?" Rosalie stared at him wide eyed.

"I'm not changing you!" she breathed out, taken aback by Emmett's stupid idea.

"Will it help?" he shouted at her. Rosalie's mouth failed her as she searched for the right words to say.

"It will," Edward interjected. "But you can't do that Emmett. Even if we did change you, you'd be reckless, you would want to eat this entire town before Leviathan even crossed your mind."

"Hey, feather boy! Stay the hell out my mind!" Rosalie snapped at Edward and was rewarded with a chuckle.

"Feather boy?" He asked her and they both burst out laughing. Emmett and I exchanged worried looks as our siblings laughed.

"Change me?" Emmett mouthed to me and I shook my head.

"Oh come on dude! I wanna be a vamp!" Emmett begged bouncing with frustration.

"Emmett, as Edward said, even if we did change you, there is no way you would be ready in time." I told him. Rosalie and Edward finally caught up to our conversation.

"Not if we take him away from the city, somewhere out far. We would need to leave anyway. If Leviathan comes here, he will kill everyone here." Edward told me, all seriousness in his voice.

"Okay, okay. Emmett, are you sure about this?" I asked him seriously and he nodded his head enthusiastically, bouncing with excitement. "I can't do it but I know someone who can. Rose, call Tanya. Edward, put a shirt on and a jacket. Now!"

"Where are we going?" Edward asked me.

"Alaska. Move." I told him pulling him up from the couch I dragged him to his bedroom. Walking into his closet I threw a tshirt at him and he reluctantly pulled it on.

"Jasper, why Alaska?" Edward asked me.

"If you and your brother are serious about this, I can't do it. I'll drain him without a doubt, I don't have that much self control. And Rosalie would never in her life dream of changing anyone. No matter what the cause." I explained to him. "Tanya, our friend in Alaska, will. She is my maker and she is the strongest person I know. But once Emmett has completed his transformation, we have to get out of there. I could never put Tanya and her family in any danger."

"Of course!" Edward exclaimed. I heard Rosalie and Emmett leave as Edward pulled his jacket on.

"Come on!" I grabbed his arm and lifted him onto my back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward asked me confused by my actions.

"Edward, running is a lot faster than flying or any other mode of transport. Close your eyes and hold on tight." I told him while opening his bedroom window and climbing out.

"Holy shit!" Edward shouted as I climbed out the window and threw myself forward.

"Close your eyes damnit!" I told him and his grip on my shoulder tightened while he buried his head into into my back.

As soon as I hit the ground I started running and I lost myself once again.

* * *

"How is he?" Edward asked me as I handed him a mug of coffee. Tanya had taken us to her small cabin in the mountains to make Emmett's transformation. She had done it with no hesitation and unlike Rosalie and Emmett, Tanya was less stubborn in my attempt at talking her out of fighting with us. After a few hours she finally caved. Emmett screamed a lot in his first few hours, but he has been silent for the past 2 days. I could hear his heartbeat accelerate and I knew his transformation was almost complete. He was fast and I was glad for this. It would give us time to feed before Leviathan got here. Edward's eyes were getting worse as each day passed and it was scaring me. There was very little green left anymore as the silver worked it's way towards the black of his pupils. In a way, his eyes were beautiful. But knowing it was his venom making them so beautiful, it turned my stomach.

"He's coming along fine. He is almost complete." I informed him as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Will he recognise me?" Edward asked. The worry lacing his voice was heartbreaking.

"Of course he will." I told him while sitting down next to him. Wrapping my arms around him I pulled him into my lap, my hands drawing aimless patterns into his back.

"You know, I can feel him getting closer." Edward whispered against my neck.

"What?" What on earth is he going on about?

"Leviathan. You know when you feel that something bad is going to happen and the closer the time comes, the worse the feeling gets?"

I nodded my head slightly.

"It's like that. I can feel it in my gut. I know he's near and it's scaring the shit out of me."

Pulling him closer to me I felt his tears as they cascaded down my neck.

"I love you Edward. I always will, and no matter what happens tomorrow. I will always be here with you. Remember that. I'll always be here." I whispered against his forehead.

"Tomorrow?" Edward asked me, pulling his head away to look me in the eyes.

"Edward, your eyes are getting more silver as the night goes on. My guess is Leviathan will be here by tomorrow morning." His eyes filled up even more as they moved to focus on the mug in his hands.

"Tonight is our last night together." He whispered almost inaudibly even to my ears. I nodded my head in silent agreement as he stood from his place on my knee. Placing his mug on the dresser he took a deep breath through his nose. A growl erupted from the other room and I knew Emmett was now awake. I listened careful as my sister calmed him, explaining what had happened even though he was fully aware. Edward never moved an inch from his place in front of the dresser.

"Rosalie, can you take Emmett out hunting please? Go into the woods at the peak on the east. Let Emmett play with the grizzles." I spoke as if they were in this room but I knew they could both hear me.

"Sure." Rosalie replied and I heard a quiet "Yes!" from Emmett. I listened until they were out of earshot before I got up.

Making my way over to Edward, I let my hands run gently down his back, over the muscles and the two long scars that ran down from his shoulder blades. He shuddered as I ran the tips of my fingers gently over the base of his back. Taking a step closer to him, my hands moved around to his front, my finger tips ghosting lightly over his hips. Dragging the backs of my finger nails lightly up his abs, another shudder ran over his body, his head falling back onto my shoulder. He hummed in contentment as my hands caressed the hard planes of his chest. A moan escaped his slightly parted lips as my fingers brushed lightly over his nipples. I flicked my tongue over his earlobe before slowly licking a trail from the hollow behind his ear to the nape of his neck. A moan fell from Edwards lips as his eyes fluttered closed. Laying soft kisses along his neck and shoulder, my tongue dipped into the hollow of his collar bone, my teeth nipping lightly at the thin skin before sucking hard. I could feel myself growing painfully hard as a sinful moan escaped Edward's lips. His hand came up to thread through my hair, pulling my head closer to his body. His chest rising into my hand as my fingers pinched lightly at his nipples.

I continued sucking at his collarbone, my teeth pinching lightly every now and again, as my hands slid slowly down his body. Gripping his hips, I massaged them gently as I pressed my body against his. Pressing his body back into mine, he hissed as he felt my arousal press hard against his ass. My fingers teased around the waistband of Edward's jeans before slipping under the fabric. Dragging my fingers lightly over his shaft Edward growled, pressing himself harder against me. Palming his cock, my other hand made fast work of his button and zip. He sprang free from the confines and I gripped onto his cock, pumping him hard. Edward shuddered at the sudden contact, his body arching forward, he caught himself on the dresser. His eyes shot open and were instantly on mine in the mirror that sat in front of us. The moonlight coming through the window made the liquid silver in his eyes glow. He was panting heavily as my hand increased pressure and speed. Grinding his ass against my now throbbing erection I groaned at the friction, as his eyes fluttered closed. Edward gripped onto my hand, pulling me harder against him, our fingers intertwining on the dresser as I stroked him harder. A moan escaped his mouth every time my thumb brushed over his head. As Edward's breathing got heavier I knew he was close. Letting my hand drop away from him, he groaned in disappointment. I gripped his hips, turning him to face me as I dropped to my knees. His eyes were locked on mine, hooded and thick with lust, his breathing still coming out heavy.

I gripped him tightly again as I flicked my tongue over the head of his cock. He hissed at the sensation, his hips bucking slightly. Dragging my tongue along the underside of his cock, I enveloped him completely in my mouth. A growl left Edward's lips as his hand gripped my hair, the other gripping the dresser behind him. Hollowing my cheeks I moved up his shaft before taking him in fully again.

"Fuck!" He hissed at me, his grip tightening in my hair as his head fell back. Moving up again I applied pressure with my tongue, flicking it over the head before taking him in my mouth once more. Repeating this several times, Edward's moans grew in frequency. Hollowing my cheeks, I picked up a slow rhythm, Edward's hips moving to meet my mouth. As his pace increased and his grip tightened, I knew he was close.

"Fuck! Ja.. Jasper.." He moaned. His hips started moving faster with my mouth. I saw his abs convulse as his orgasm overtook him. His breathing came out ragged and uneven, matching the thrusts to my mouth. I swallowed around him, taking him in deeper and I felt the hot streams of cum hit my throat as his body shook while his orgasm continued. His grip on my hair loosened and I knew he was finished. Letting him go with a pop, I placed a kiss to the head before standing up, Edward's hand still resting lightly in the hair at the back of my head. His eyes opened slowly and bore deeply into mine.

"I love you." he whispered, pulling my lips to his. The kiss was full of love and adoration. There was no need or hunger. Slowly and passionately, his lips moved against mine. His hands travelled on my body until he reached my hips. His fingers hooked slowly into the waistband of my jeans before pulling them down over my hips, letting them fall to the ground. Pushing me back, he stepped out of his own and walked me backwards to the bed. Edward's lips left mine as he bent down slightly before gripping onto my thighs and pulling me up to him. Wrapping my legs around his waist, my hands rested at the back of his neck. His lips found mine again and I brushed my tongue lightly over his bottom lip. Sucking my tongue into his mouth, he bit it gently, causing a growl to escape deep in my chest. Crawling on the bed he lay me gently down, his lips never leaving mine as he straddled my waist.

His lips left mine as he reached over to the drawer, pulling out lube and a condom. As he placed the foil packet next to us, I heard the click of the bottle. I watched Edward as he pressed one finger inside him, his eyes fluttering closed, his mouth falling open slightly. I grew painfully hard as I watched him stretch himself for me. I let my hands caress his body as small moans left his lips. Gripping his wrist I stopped his actions, the silver of his eyes glowing as he stared at me panting.

"Please?" I whispered and he nodded his head while picking up the foil packet on the bed. Tearing it open with his teeth he rolled it down my length, stroking a few times before repositioning himself to hover over me. Lining himself up he slowly pushed me into him. My hands gripped onto his hips roughly as he lowered himself slowly onto me. I gasped as he sat down fully, sheathing me in his warmth. His hips moved gently, his hands resting on my stomach and his fingers lightly brushed my abs as he moved at a slow rhythm. Our moans filled the quiet home as Edward slowly brought us both to a state of bliss.

My hands gripped lightly at his hair and I pulled his lips to mine for a soft kiss. This felt different to all the time Edward and I spent together. It was slow, his eyes gazing into mine, savoring every movement like it would be our last. Edward's hands moved slowly down my arms, his eyes never leaving mine as his rhythm picked up slightly. His walls clenched around me tightly before relaxing again, a loud growl ripped out of me from deep in my chest as he repeated the action. His hands gripped mine tightly as he pulled them away from his hips. His fingers lacing through mine as he pinned my arms to the bed above my head. His eyes staring lovingly into my own before his lips caught mine again in a heated kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth and he tasted so sweet, it didn't taste like Edward, it tasted familiar but it didn't taste like Edward. I moaned into the kiss as the taste took over my senses. It was mind blowing.

Growling into the kiss I rolled us over, Edward's legs wrapping around mine, pulling me into him harshly. His tongue fought with mine as I thrust into him harder. Kissing down his neck, my pace increased and Edward's head fell back against the pillow, a loud moan falling from his lips. I nibbled along his jaw and placed an open mouthed kiss on his Adam's apple before sucking on the skin there causing Edward's back to arch off the bed.

He moaned out my name as my thrusts became harder and faster. Moan followed moan as I hit that sweet spot deep within him. I rested my forehead against his as I thrust into him harder, pushing both of us to the edge.

"Please?" Edward screamed as he neared his orgasm. One of my hands left his and gripped onto his hard cock between us, pumping him fast. I watched all the muscles on his body twitch as he neared his release. I felt the tension build in my stomach before it overtook my whole body. My thrusts became more erratic and less rhythmic as I got closer to my release. Edward's walls clenched hard around me as he released between us, pulling me over the edge with him. I released into the condom and kept thrusting until I was finished before collapsing on top of Edward, gasping for unneeded breaths. Edward's chest rising quickly as he came down from his high. One of our hands still clutched together above our heads while the others stroked lightly against each others arms. After our breathing returned to normal, I pulled out of Edward. Placing a kiss to his forehead, my hand caressed his face.

"I'll be back in a minute baby." I whispered against his forehead before standing up and walking to the bathroom. I disposed of the condom before wetting a cloth and making my way back to bedroom, cleaning myself off on the way. Edward still lay on his back though his eyes were on me. They never seemed to leave me tonight. As I cleaned him off, his eyes never left my face. His hand gripped onto my wrist tightly as he sat up.

"Jasper?" He whispered to me, pain in his voice.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"No matter what happens, I love you. Never forget that." He whispered to me his lips brushing gently over mine before placing a kiss to them.

"I love you too baby." I kissed him gently again. "I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"He's here." Edward whispered against my lips before kissing me again.

* * *

**A.N: Bum! Bum! Buuuuhhh! Haha sorry couldn't be helped ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Heyy guys. **

**So, Angel has come to an end. =[. I know it sucks don't it. Was really having fun with this story. Oh well, guess I'll have to write a sequel ;) **

**Yup thats right, there will be a sequel, so don't hate me too much m'kay ;) And please read the authors note at the bottom of the page when you are done ;)**

**Okay wanna start off by saying a really big thank you to OCDJen who leant me her amazing hand and helped me finish this chapter off sweetly. Thank you hon ;)**

**Another big thank you to my lovely beta dtav for all the hard work she has put into this story and putting up with all my terrible mistakes. Thanks bb =]**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you all stick around to read the sequel. =]**

**Love and Kisses, as always**

**-Danni**

**xxx**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

"He's here," I whispered to Jasper as I placed another quick kiss to his lips before standing up from the bed. By the time I had pulled my jeans back on, Jasper was fully dressed. Walking over to me he pulled the shirt over my shoulders, his fingers brushed over my abs and chest lightly as he buttoned the shirt. Resting his forehead on mine he let out a sigh.

"We'd better get Rosalie and Emmett." He whispered before grabbing my hand and heading for the door. Pulling me onto his back he ran up the mountain, heading East of the peak as he asked Rosalie to go. The further into the woods we got the faster he ran. I tightened my grip across his shoulders when I heard the faint gush of wings.

"Rosalie!" Jasper shouted as he kept running. There was nothing but silence as I heard the flap of wings again, this time they were closer.

"Well hurry up!" He shouted to Rosalie's silent reply.

"Where are they?" I asked Jasper nervously.

"They are close. Don't worry." He said while coming to a halt and placing me on my feet. I heard the last angry flutter of wings before a loud thud landed in front of us. Jasper was standing in front of me, blocking my view. A protective growl ripped through Jasper as the menace stepped forward, causing Jasper to lean back into a crouch, his arm keeping me behind him protectively.

"Jasper, I mean you nor Edward any harm. Please trust me." The soft voice spoke. My eyes widened as realization hit me. Gripping onto Jasper's arm I ducked out from behind him.

"James?" I whispered and his eyes locked on mine, full of hurt and love.

"Edward. You have to trust me, I have come here to help." James spoke calmly. A growl ripped out of Jasper's chest.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked him, the spite showing clearly in my voice.

"I have come here to help you. You don't really think three vampires and an Angel who can't even fly are going to defeat Leviathan do you?" He spoke with a slight laugh.

"We don't need your help!" I spat at him before turning and walking away.

"Edward, please. I'm so…" A fierce growl erupted from deep within Jasper's chest as James walked towards me. He halted and holding up his hands he backed away. It was then I saw the ring glint in the moonlight.

"How dare you!" I spat at him while marching towards him, Jasper close at my heels. I grabbed James' hand to look at the gold band that still lay on his finger.

"Edward, I cannot apologize enough for what I've done to you but please don…"

"Take it off!" I shouted at him.

"Ed…"

"I said take off the fucking ring!" I shouted at him and he did as I said. Holding my hand out he placed the gold band in my hand and I launched it into the forest.

"You don't deserve that." I sneered at him before turning around.

"Edward, I'm here to help you, not to fight with you. I love y…"

"Don't even say it!" I warned him.

"Edward, I still love you." He said sincerely and I turned and launched myself at him then. Gripping him by the throat I threw him against the nearest tree.

"I hate you!" I spat at him and he shook his head.

"Edward, you are stronger than I remember." He whispered and I heard a low growl rip from Emmett as he came into view behind James.

"Emmett, it's alright." I reassured him. His red eyes bore into mine and I saw his nostrils flare slightly before he nodded. His eyes scanning the sky. Rosalie appeared behind him a few moments later and they both stayed put.

"Edward. Please." James begged with me. "I am here to help you. Leviathan let me make my own decision and I choose you."

"Well you choose wrongly." I spoke through my teeth. "What made you think I would allow you to just walk back into my life after all these years? Are you fucking stupid? I've never wanted to kill someone as much as I want to kill you right now."

"Edward, I thought long and hard about this situation. You'd never hurt me. You loved me as I still love you, I can't fight with you and I refuse to fight against you. What other choice have I got? If you don't kill me Leviathan will for going against him. You might as well get it over with." The hurt in his voice as he spoke these words almost made my heart break all over again.

"James, listen to me carefully when I say this because this will be your only chance. Leave. Now!" I spat at him before releasing my grip on his throat and walking towards Jasper. Holding my hand out Jasper stood up fully and placed his hand in mine. I felt James' heavy stare on us.

"You have approximately two minutes before he gets here. I suggest you all think of something strategic in that time." James whispered, "When a vampire's venom and an ange'ls venom mix it's a deadly concoction. Jasper for the love of God do not let Leviathan bite you." With that I heard the flapping of his strong wings pull him into the air and he left.

"Why did he tell us that? Why did he want to help? Edward, why did he say he still loves you?" Confusion was evident on Emmett's face as he asked his questions.

"He wants to help us Emmett. That's all you need to know for now." Edward spoke calmly.

"But w…"

"Emmett." Rosalie whispered and she shook her head as he looked at her. An annoyed look was on his face as he turned back to us.

"Fiinneee…" He complained and I heard Jasper snigger slightly beside me.

"God Emmett! What are you like?" He asked him jokingly and Emmett laughed lightly. Rosalie and I smiled at each other as we watched Emmett and Jasper laugh together.

"I heard and saw the way you tried to protect my brother. This doesn't mean I like you though" Emmett smiled as he gave Jasper a hard pat on the back, "But you are an alright guy for an asshole."

"Yeah, you too." We all smiled. I was glad this wasn't going to end on a bad note between us, no matter what the odds were. Our smiles soon faded as their heads shot towards the sky. Jasper gripped onto my hand tighter and I knew he was near.

"It's him." Rosalie whispered.

"How can you tell?" Emmett asked her. "How do you know it's not James we can hear?"

"Oh it's him alright!" Rosalie said out loud before coming to stand in front of me, Emmett close by her side.

"It sounds different." Emmett stated as Rosalie crouched down slightly. Jasper pulled me close to him.

"I love you." He whispered before his lips found mine in a heated kiss. My hands gripped into his hair, holding his head to mine as my lips moved against his.

"Guys, I would wrap it up if I were you!" Emmett spoke nervously. I could hear the angry fluttering of wings as he got nearer. Pulling away from Jasper I rested my forehead on his.

"I love you too." I whispered. Jasper nodded and he stood beside my brother, his arm holding me behind him and Emmett. All three of them crouched as the gust of wind blew overheard and a loud crash echoed around the forest. A growl erupted down the line in front of me. I saw Leviathan's dark shadowed body as he let out a laugh.

"Well, well, well. How could I be so lucky as to deserve a little family reunion?" I heard Leviathan's smug voice speak calmly. I watched as Rosalie's face faltered at the sound of his voice, her eyes bugging out in shock. Jasper growled loudly baring his teeth at Leviathan's dark figure.

"Jasper!" Rosalie snapped at him.

"That's right brother, listen to her." Leviathan spoke again, the amusement seeping in every word he spoke.

"Leighton?" Jasper hissed through his teeth.

"Jasper." Leviathan greeted him. "I prefer Leviathan now though. Fit's well does it not?"

"Yeah. Perfect." Jasper spat at him. Both Emmett and I looked between Jasper, Rosalie and Leviathan confused. What the hell were they talking about. Leighton? Leviathan? Brother?!

"You're his brother?" I directed the question to Leviathan as realization hit me.

"Edward! I didn't see you there behind these… things. Yes I am their brother, aren't I Jasper? Rosalie?" Leviathan said taking a step forward. A growl ripped along the row in front of me as they all crouched down once again. Leviathan stopped and laughed at them. Gritting my teeth I pushed Jasper's arm out of my way and walked to stand in front of them.

"Leviathan, or is it Leighton?" I sneered at him.

"You can call me whatever you like." He said smugly while taking a step toward me. Hearing Jasper growl I held my hand out to stop him.

"Edward, why don't you cut the crap and just come with me?" Leviathan stated bluntly.

"What makes you think I want to come with you?" I asked him. Tilting his head to the side, a cocky smirk spread over his face.

"Both you and I know it will turn out that way, if we fight or not. I give you the choice. Come with me and avoid fighting. Save the lives of the three people you clearly care about that are standing behind you. Or you can fight, you know they will all die and you will come with me anyway." He said smugly. I held my hand out to stop everyone from following me as I made my way over to Leviathan. I stopped inches from his face and a smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

"I knew you would make the right decision." He whispered to me. Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper were screaming at me in their heads for me to turn around and they would fight him. Leviathan's hand came up to rest on the side of my cheek. Turning my head, I placed a small kiss to the palm of his hand, as my own hands came up to grip lightly at his hair.

_'Edward, what the fuck are you doing?'_ Rosalie screamed at me. Glancing over I gave her a knowing look and she nodded. I looked at Jasper apologetically as I saw the pain in his eyes at the gesture I gave Leviathan. I looked back into Leviathan's eyes and he smiled at me, his hands falling to rest at my hips. His face tilted as his lips met mine. My lips parted slightly as I kissed him back, with more force. I could hear Jasper's breathing falter as he watched me kiss his brother in front of him. I could feel the hurt that coursed through his body as it hit me full force.

Parting my lips more Leviathan's tongue slid into my mouth. I bit his bottom lip lightly as our mouths closed again. As our lips parted I knew this had to be done now. As Leviathan's lips closed I bit hard over his mouth, my hands gripping his hair tightly as I held his face to mine. Screaming out in pain, his fingers dugs harshly into my hips. Rosalie launched herself at Leviathan just as his hands lay one blow to my gut and another across my face, causing me to slide into the tree next to us. When I looked up I saw Rosalie laying on the ground to his other side, the blood and silver dripping out of the wounds I left around his lips. Breathing deeply he was staring at Jasper and Emmett who were in their crouches and moving slightly apart. Rosalie was back on her feet and I struggled to stand up. We had him surrounded.

I looked at Jasper with pleading eyes and he winked at me as he had caught up with the plan. Knowing all was forgiven I stood my ground as did they.

"Well, what a situation I have gotten myself into." Leviathan spoke sarcastically. "Good move, Edward. I will admit I was not expecting that." He said while wiping the blood on the back of his arm. It was no use, the blood seeped down his mouth and trickled down his body.

"Yes, it was a very good move, Edward." Rosalie spoke smugly.

"Amazing." Jasper agreed as a low growl started rising from Emmett's chest. Emmett and Leviathan stared at each other as Emmett's growl grew louder. We all knew he was trying to stop himself from attacking Leviathan but we didn't want him to. He had yet to figure that out. Emmett was the distraction, we needed him to pounce.

"You are hungry, young one?" Leviathan asked him as he looked down at the blood that dripped down his body. Raising a finger to his mouth he ran it over the blood seeping from the wounds before his tongue slid out and licked at the blood. "Mmmm, sweet!" Leviathan seethed at him and it was enough as Emmett started slowly toward Leviathan.

Emmett circled slowly as Leviathan's eyes followed him. I saw Rosalie and Jasper take a small step forward.  
_  
Come on Emmett. What are you waiting for?_

Emmett's eyes flicked to Rosalie, who nodded, before returning his gaze to Leviathan. As the growl ripped through his chest, his body lurched forward graciously, Rosalie and Jasper followed behind him. I stood and watched as Leviathan kicked my brother in the ribs, sending him soaring back. One hand collided with Jasper's chest as he threw him to the ground by his feet, and the other grabbed Rosalie by the neck. Swinging her around, he threw her in the same direction Emmett landed. Her body hit a tree, causing the tree to snap and fall as her body lay limp on the ground behind it. A pained growl ripped through Jasper as Emmett watched Rosalie's body. Emmett's gaze returned to Leviathan, his face showing pure evil and his eyes narrowed, focused intently on Leviathan.

"Emmett, stay there! Please, make sure my sister is okay!" Jasper begged him from his place on the ground. Emmett nodded at Jasper before narrowing his eyes at Leviathan and turning on his heel picking Rosalie's unconscious body up in his arms and running in the direction of the cabin.

Leviathan walked the few paces to Jasper before picking him up by the throat.

"Now this, this is what I have been waiting for!" He sneered happily at Jasper. Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were raised and pointed towards Leviathan.

"No!" I yelled angrily at him. I watched in disbelief as Leviathan lost his grip on Jasper before being thrown twenty feet back into the forest. Jasper stared at me in incredulity.

"How..h…" Jasper started but Leviathan was back on his feet laughing.

"Well, well little Angel. Your powers seem to have come back." Leviathan laughed. "Pity you don't know how to use them properly." Leviathan lifted his hand to me. Something clamped tightly around my throat and lifted me into the air. Jasper jumped to grip onto me but I was too high. Turning he ran toward Leviathan, raising his leg at the right moment, Jasper was sent flying back. He hit off the rock and fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Edward, I suggest you stay out of this. This is between my brother and I. You will only get hurt." Leviathan spoke in a caring tone. I gasped for air as my fingers clawed at my neck and found nothing to grip onto. Raising my hand I wished with all my might that Leviathan would lose his strength. That the grip on my throat would fade. My prayers were answered as I fell to the ground gasping as the humid air filled my lungs. Glancing over at Jasper I saw his body laying limply onthe rock. I felt the anger boil over in my body, and the tears gathered in my eyes. I stood up, still panting, as Leviathan made his way over to Jasper. Raising my hand, I closed my eyes. Picturing the scene in front of me-only my hands gripping at Leviathan's hair, dragging him back. Opening my eyes I saw the image play out in front of me, Jasper's body still laying limp as Leviathan's was being dragged toward me. As soon as Leviathan's body reached me I gripped hard onto his hair, pulling him up to my level.

"I will stay out of this if you promise to leave Jasper alone." I sneered in at him. His face screwed up in pain as my grip on his hair tightened.

"Never." He spat at me.

"Well, no. I wont stay out of this." I spat back at him as my fist collided with his jaw, my other still holding tightly to his hair. "How does it feel?" I asked him, his eyes locking on mine, full of anger. I brought my fist back and smacked him hard in the face again. "I said how does it feel? This is what you've done to me before, before you sent me here. How does it feel to get punched around? To feel worthless as the love of your life fights on the side of the person they love?" Levaithan winced before my fist hit his face again. Standing abruptly he pinned me against the tree.

"Why? Why do you love him? Look at him! He's pathetic, so easily broken." I glanced over to where Jasper's body lay to find it was gone. I laughed as Leviathan looked hurt, his face now covered in blood. Seeing Jasper move slowly thirty feet behind Leviathan, hiding amongst the trees, my eyes returned to Leviathan's.

"Yes, but do I love him. And I don't love you. I used to, I will admit that, but after seeing you fuck my husband those feelings are long gone." Twenty feet.

"You say Jasper is pathetic, but really, you are the pathetic one. Most guys are happy when their brother falls in love. I think I can honestly say I don't know any that would literally kill them for it." Ten feet.

"What do you say Leviathan? Leave Jasper and I be? Last chance." I asked him. All the anger and hate reflecting from his eyes was enough to scare anyone, but it didn't scare me, not anymore.

"If I can't have you, he definitely wont." He sneered at me. I watched as Jasper launched at Leviathan's back. Leviathan turned around abruptly, gripping hard onto Jasper's throat. Leviathan's foot kicked hard off my gut and face as his wings spread, flying vertically into the air while I fell to the ground clutching my stomach. The pain was intense. I watched as the blood poured from my face to the ground below me.

My vision was blurred, I couldn't see straight. Looking up I tried to watch as the two bodies struggled roughly with one another, my stomach twisted in fear as I watched the man I love fall a few times. _Please. _I prayed slightly every time I watched Leviathan and made way to catch him. The twisting knot in the pit of my stomach only increased as I tried harder to focus on them fighting high in the air. Lifting my hand I tried to stare at Leviathan through blood filled eyes, panic raced through me as nothing happened. Wiping the blood and tears out of my eyes with my shirt sleeve I focused on them again as hard as I could.

"Jasper!" Rosalie shrieked from somewhere in the forest. The blood and tears continued to fall as I looked to see James' clouded figure flying in from out of nowhere and catching Jasper's limp body as it began to fall from the sky. My heart was beating loudly in my chest as I watched him kick Leviathan in the chest hard. A loud thud echoed around the forest as his body hit the forest floor hard. Relief washed over me, it was over. Leviathan was dead, Jasper had killed him, he had survived.

"Edward? Edward are you alright?" Rosalie asked as she got closer to me. Nodding my head my eyes stayed on James carrying Jasper's body back to the ground, back to me. Helping me stand, Rosalie placed her arms underneath me as James' feet touched the soft forest floor. Everything drained from me as I watched my ex husband place my loves body on the ground and step away from him. The air in my lungs rushed out of me as though I had been hit with a wrecking ball, everything stood still for a split second which seemed like a life time. _Please baby, please get up. _I begged in that second but then it dawned on me.

"No!" Nothing more then a whisper left me as I stared at the other half of me lying just a few feet away from me. "NO!" I screamed as I ran towards him. _He can't be....No....No._

I dropped to my knees beside him, tears streaming down my face and landing on his beautiful face. My hand gently caressed his cold cheek as his eyes glazed over. His un-needed breath came out in short sharp rasps. His body shook as I held him close to me.

"Jasper, baby, you're going to be okay. I promise, I can fix you." Seeing the bite mark on my loves shoulder my stomach twisted in sickening fear as the silver of Leviathan's venom leaked out of the wound. The silver slowly making its way through his veins across his chest and up his neck. His body trembled as I laid him back down and covered the bite mark with my teeth. Sucking hard I pulled the venom out hearing Rosalie's sobs behind me. Spitting out the venom on the ground I grabbed hold of Jasper's hand tightly in mine. "Stay with me baby." I pleaded to him in a cry as the tears ran down my face.

Gripping his hand tightly, I covered his wound again. My loves grip in my hand loosened as I sucked more of the venom out of his body. "Edward....Edward it won't...work" Rosalie whispered through sobs as her hand gripped on to my shoulder tightly.

"It has to work!" I seethed through gritted teeth, as Jasper's eyes stared into mine. "It's coming out of him, look." I shouted. The venom was still slowly working its way through his body. Fear consumed me as I sucked harder on the wound in a desperate hope to get the venom out of his body. I wouldn't give up, I wouldn't let him die because of me. I couldn't.

"Edward stop please, the venom is already in his system." I heard James beg from beside me, but I couldn't stop, I wouldn't give up on my love.

Jasper's grip on me became weaker and weaker until his hand fell away from mine. His breathing shuddered and stopped as James placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Edward but Rosalie is right. Please stop."

Sitting back on my heels I looked at his lifeless body before me. A pained cry escaped me as everything crashed around me, he was dead. My love was no longer with me. Gripping onto to him, I held him close and cried harder then I ever had in my life. He was dead because of me, because I was selfish and chose to fight. Why did I do it? Why? The sobs ripped through me as I wished for him to come back here with me, wished for him to wrap his arms around me and tell me that he loved me. I wanted to see his eyes gaze into mine so full of love and devotion, it wasn't fair that he died because of me.

Kissing his cold lips I whispered to him. "I'm so sorry, my love. All this, all of it is my fault. I love you so much, I love you." Whispering my words of love to him I laid him back down and rested my head on his stoney chest.

Time slipped by in what seemed like a blink of an eye as I cried onto my loves chest, running my hand over his face and through his locks. Remembering him, the way he felt, the way he smelt. Every image was burned into my mind, every texture and feeling burned deeply through my hands.

Slowly I calmed down and my tears stopped. Sitting up from my love I noticed James was sitting beside me. I don't know how long he had been sitting there for. I didn't know how long I had cried for but the sun was now coming up through the trees cascading its warm rays down onto us. James' eyes were red and puffy from the tears he had shed.

"Edward I tried, I tried to get to him sooner but I was too late. I'm so sorry Edward. James' voice was raspy and harsh from his tears. I knew he had tried, it wasn't his fault, it was mine. All of this was my fault, no one elses but mine.

Looking at Rosalie, her head was resting on James' shoulder as her eyes stayed fixed on her bother's. "Rosalie I'm...I'm so sorry." The tears fell again as she launched herself at me and took me in her arms holding me close to her body.

"Don't apologize Edward." She soothed. How could I not? If I had never gone back into that alley he wouldn't be lying in front of us dead. Leviathan came after him because of me. He was dead because of me. All of this was all my fucking fault. "Don't blame yourself Edward. Jasper loved you and would protect you till the death. None of this is your fault." But is was, I knew it was. She had lost her brother because of me. How could she ever pretend it wasn't my fault.

"A...Ar...." I cleared my throat "Are you okay?" My voice shook as I tried to keep ahold of my emotions.

"Don't worry about me sweety. Let's get you back to the cabin and get you sorted out okay?" The sorrow laced through her every word as her eyes held the pain she was in. Slowly I nodded, but I did not want to leave my loves side.

* * *

**A.N: As I said before. Don't hate me. There is a sequel. And the pairing is Edward and Jasper *hint hint nudge nudge*. =]**

**Hope all you guys enjoyed this story. And a big thanks to everyone who has stuck it out this far. xD. You guys are amazing and I hope you all come to read the sequel, the prologue of which will be posted later today =].  
**


End file.
